Twin Dragons
by Damien360
Summary: A dream forces Tigress' past to haunt her day and night. Only Master Shifu knows why. When she is forced to fight because it concerns someone close to her, will she unleash her full potential? When Po develops feelings for Tigress, will he reveal them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

_"Tiger!!" cried a small orange and black striped tiger wearing a red vest and black silk pants._

_"No! Tigress!!" yelled the another tiger who looked exactly like the first one, but was wearing a blue vest instead of a red one._

_Tigress grabbed on to Tiger's paw, and pulled, trying to prevent the black panther from taking him away. The black panther growled and struck Tigress with his free hand, knocking her onto the floor. Tiger squirmed in his grasp, trying to get to the fallen tiger. But his effort were useless against the strength of the older panther. As such, he resorted to the only way to pass one last message to his master._

_"Tigress!! Tell Master Shifu I'm sorry!!" shouted the young Siberian as he was pulled into the shadows of the night._

_"Tiger!!" wailed Tigress and scrambled after the black panther but failed to find him in the darkness."Tiger!!"_

**-13 years later-**

Tigress woke up with a start, panting heavily. She had just dreamt of her past 13 years ago. She hasn't had such a dream since she was a young cub-in-training.

"Tiger..." Tigress whispered softly

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shuffling of feet on the floorboards in the corridor outside the student's quarters. She hurriedly stood up, awaiting the sound of the gong. Once the gong sounded, she and the other members of the Furious Five outside their rooms and greeted Master Shifu. Master Shifu noticed that not only was Po late, again, Tigress was also a tad slower that she used to be. However, he let that pass as he opened the doors to the panda's room, only to find him asleep and drooling all over his mat.

"Cookies...Mmmmm Dumplings..." Po mumbled in his sleep.

"Po!" Master Shifu said sternly, as the Furious Five watched from the door frame.

"Huh... What... Ugh... 5 more minutes dad..." Po groaned

"Po! Get up now!" Shifu repeated himself

Po sat up groggily and looked at Shifu. It took him a full 5 seconds to realise where he was. Po frantically wiped his mouth of the remaining drool and stood up, falling over in the process.

"G...Good Morning Shifu...I...I mean Good Morning Master." Po laughed sheepishly as he got up.

"Training starts now!" Shifu shouted and the Furious Five and Po dashed to the training hall, ready to start a vigorous day of training.

**-In the Training Hall-**

Tigress trained on the Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, occasionally leaping on to the Jade Tortoise to have combat with Crane. Hours passed and the Furious Five trained unrelentingly on the harsh training equipment. Once their training session was over, Po was the first one to rush from the training hall, eager to steal some of Monkey's almond cookies. The rest of the Furious Five headed out the door. Viper stopped and turned towards the feline training in the obstacle course.

"Hey Tigress, aren't you coming for lunch?"

"Later." came the short reply by Tigress.

Viper shrugged and slithered out of the large door, leaving the large cat alone in the large hall. Once Viper was gone, Tigress slunk out of the Training Hall and into the Hall of Warriors. There she stood in front of The Golden Spear, ears flattened against her head as memories flooded her mind.

**-Flashback-**

_"I'm going to wield the The Golden Spear when I grow up!" Tiger exclaimed "Forged from the fires of Dragon Mountain, only the purest and bravest may wield it!"_

_"I want to wield the Sword of Heroes. It is the best weapon ever!" Tigress exclaimed loudly, looking at the Sword of Heroes._

_"No! The Golden Spear is the best!" Tiger pouted_

_"No! The Sword of Heroes is the best! Can your spear spilt into a sword and a dagger or become a twin bladed halberd?" Tigress argued back_

_"Can your sword burn those impure at heart? I don't think so! So even Tai Lung can wield it." Tiger yelled_

_A sharp gasp came from Tigress. They were forbidden to speak of Tai Lung since Master Oogway told them about the stories from the past._

_"Tiger! Who told you that name!" a loud voice penetrated the brief silence in the Hall._

_"M...Master Shifu..." Tiger stammered and hung his head._

**-End Flashback-**

"Tigress" Master Shifu's voice echoed throughout the walls of the Hall of Warriors.

"Master" Tigress bowed humbly at the small red panda that stood by the entrance of the Hall.

"You're thinking about him aren't you."Shifu spoke softly

Tigress nodded her head and she looked to the side to avoid Shifu's large eyes. "I can't forget him..."

"Tigress. Both you and him were my best students. I was heartbroken when you came back alone that day." Shifu opened up to Tigress, something that he has never done with any of his other students."

"I could have stopped Hei Shang from taking him. I should have done something." Tigress gritted her teeth in anger as she remembered her failure.

"No, it was my fault. I should have gone with you. I shouldn't have trusted both of you to be able to take down whatever was thrown your way. I should have been there." Shifu shook his head sadly

"It wasn't your fault Master. It could never be your fault. It was mine..." Tigress spoke sadly before she walked out of the Hall of Warriors, leaving Shifu to deal with the memories.

* * *

**-Somewhere in the northern wastelands-**

An aging old black panther sat on the throne, discussing matters with his ministers.

"There is no way to get through that thick skull. He just won't give up!." one of the ministers cried

"There has to be a way. Every warrior has a weakness!" another exclaimed

"We've been trying for 13 years! No even the most vile torture we have can make him change his mind! There is nothing more we can do!" the third minister shouted

"Sire may I make a suggestion?" one of the soldiers in the room spoke

"Speak!" the black panther replied hoarsely.

"I was with Your Majesty on the day the prisoner was taken. If I remember correctly, the prisoner seemed to care a lot for his twin sister." the soldier knelt before the panther and spoke humbly

A grin spread across the wrinkled face of the panther "His sister of course! He'll do anything for his sister. Get me his sister by any means necessary!"

"But Sire, it could be years before we find her. She could be anywhere in the whole of China!" The first minister spoke out loud

"No need for such measures. Unless my memory has gone bad, his sister should be at the Jade Palace. The refuge of Master Oogway." the soldier spoke once again

"Very good soldier. I am pleased with your help. You shall be promoted to general. Report to the armory for a new set of armor." The panther spoke with a evil grin on his face.

The soldier humbly stepped out of the room and headed to the armory. The black panther coughed and he spoke "Get General Juan Fey to have his spies capture the prisoner's sister and bring her to me. Tell him to kill anyone that tries to stand in his way. Best if no one finds out."

"At once!" the ministers chorused and they went out of the throne room, leaving the old king. The panther stood and slowly walked to the dungeons of his palace. He entered the cells and walked towards the darkest part of the dungeon, where not even a single beam of light can reach.

A shaded figure sat in the cell, unmoving. His muscular chest heaved up and down as he breathed and his arm muscles flexed themselves, obviously resisting the temptation to pound the black panther that was standing just outside his cell.

"I suggest you help me find the power of the Twin Dragons. Or the consequences will be dire." the panther coughed

The prisoner stayed silent, his yellow sunset and ruby eyes stared blankly at the floor.

"No matter. When your sister helps me find the power of the Twin Dragons, the whole of China will bow down to me. You will be the first one I destroy." the panther growled angrily, upset at the cold shoulder the prisoner was giving him.

Footsteps were heard walking out of the room and the lone figure in the cell clenched his fists tight. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a small whisper "Tigress..."

* * *

**Hey guys, how was that? I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I will get the chapters up so that you guys can read it.**

**Will update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Some of my earlier reviewers...

**corset-rebellion-follower**: You have no idea how much your review means to me. I really enjoy every single one of your Shifu/Tigress stories.

**Jedithon**: I'm flattered but there are many more stories that are way better than mine. I'm just an amateur compared to other writers out there.

**dragonsita del amor**: Thanks for being so supportive... I'll update soon.

**Tokonoko**: Thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate it.

**Jesse Shearer**: Thanks for saying this is an interesting story. I was inspired by all the other authors here to create a story of my own.

* * *

Tigress sat underneath the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, looking at the bright stars. She was counting the astrological star signs which she had learnt while she was a young cub.

"Taurus, Sagittarius, Gemini..." Tigress counted the signs that she could see.

"...Leo, Capricorn, Aquarius." a voice came from behind her.

"Viper, what are you doing here?" Tigress asked the reptile behind her.

"I could say the same for you." Viper replied, slithering over to Tigress side."Why are you counting the astrological signs?"

"No reason..." Tigress sighed

"Come on Tigress. You can trust me. We've been best friends for a long time now, you can't hide anything from me." Viper gave Tigress a tell-me-the-truth-right-now kind of look.

"I'm fine Viper" Tigress growled

"Well-" Viper was cut off by Tigress who yanked her to the side, just in time to see a dagger embedding itself into the the spot on the trunk where her head was a few moments ago.

"Thanks" Viper spoke, still shocked from the sudden attack.

An army of panthers as black as the night sky appeared in front of them, their yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight. They wore sleek armor that covered them from head to toe, yet comfortable to move swiftly, just like ninjas.

"Get the snake!" the largest of the pack growled and the whole army attacked the two females, who had already gotten into their stance, ready to fight.

"Who are you!" Tigress demanded as she blocked a punch from the leader

"That's none of your business. We just want the snake to come with us." the panther hissed and flipped over to Viper, fist colliding with her sleek body.

Viper grunted as she flew back, catching herself before she fell. A quick tail sweep knocked most of the soldiers surrounding her down and she attacked the remaining soldiers after a quick glance at Tigress, who was having a show-down with the leader.

"I just want the snake, so stay out of it!" the large cat growled

"I'm not letting you take her! Not again!!" Tigress yelled, and attacked

The panther only grinned and threw something onto the ground, causing smoke to appear and dust to fly about, hindering the sight of the two Kung fu Masters. Viper shrieked as a large paw grabbed her, followed by two more, and she was knocked out by a blow to her skull. Tigress rushed over towards the sound of Viper's shriek and called out for her friend. She heard the sound of paws bounding away and she searched frantically for her friend, but when the dust and smoke settled down, the slim green reptile was nowhere to be seen. Sounds of footsteps could be heard heading for the village and Tigress bounded after them.

"M...Master Tigress!!" a loud voice filled the air.

Tigress stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face a dark alley where a panther crouched over a small figure. Another figure could be seen lying unconscious on the ground. Tigress snarled and rushed over, swiftly knocking the panther off the small cub.

"Get away from her!" Tigress growled, standing in front of the lion cub.

The panther scurried away from the alley and the lion cub hugged Tigress tightly.

"Thank you. Master Tigress." the lion cub whispered before scampering over to the unconscious figure.

"Teck Xia...Teck Xia..." the small lion cub shook the cub on the ground.

"Min Yi, what happened." Tigress asked, checking Min Yi's twin for any serious injuries.

"I...I don't know... We came out for our nightly walk when t...that panther attacked." Min Yi stammered slightly, worried for her brother.

"Argh... a distraction..." Tigress muttered

"H..How is he?" Min Yi asked

"Oh... Teck Xia should be alright, but he suffered a blow to the head and it could result in a concussion. I suggest you come to the Jade Palace with me." Tigress replied after hesitating.

"B...But won't Master Shifu scold you?" the young lioness asked softly.

"It's ok... I'll handle it." Tigress said as she gently picked up Teck Xia and let Min Yi clamber onto her back, knowing that the young lion could not climb the stairway to the Jade Palace.

* * *

A few minutes and they were at the doors of the Jade Palace. Tigress walked in, eyes falling on the group that was gathered around the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She snuck past and placed Teck Xia and Min Yi in her quarters and bandaged Teck Xia up before she went back out and jumped over the wall, and entered through the front door again.

"Tigress!" Shifu exclaimed as the group rushed over the moment they saw her. "What happened?"

"Master... They got Viper..." Tigress spoke, eyes on the ground. "I...I let it happen again.."

"Who took Viper?" Crane asked

"Hei Shang's goons!" Shifu realised.

Tigress nodded her head, before Shifu spoke again "Tigress, turn in for the night. I will speak with you tomorrow."

Tigress bowed and walked back to her room. With puzzled expressions, the remaining members turned towards Shifu, ready for an explanation.

"Come... I will explain everything in the dining hall." Shifu said and headed to the dining hall with Po and the others behind him.

**-In the dining hall- **

"Master Shifu, will you tell us what's going on now?" Po asked curious

"Hei Shang is a mighty warlord of the Panther Kingdom. 13 years ago, I sent out Tigress and her sparring partner at that time. Hei Shang kidnapped her partner and severely injured Tigress. Ever since then, Tigress grew further and further from emotion and closer to Kung Fu." Shifu sighed and shook his head. "I shouldn't have sent them out without any guidance..."

"Woah..." the boys said in unison

"I didn't know you had another student." Mantis exclaimed

"No one does. I trained them in the Palace and didn't let them go out. Until that night..." Shifu sighed once more, expressing his regret. "I just hope that this incident doesn't affect Tigress too much.

* * *

**Really sorry for the time taken to update. Anyway, thanks for being readers of this fic.**

**Will update as sson as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Here are some of my reviewers:

**corset-rebellion-follower**: Thanks a lot. Please feel free to give suggestions to help me improve the story.

**dragonsita del amor**: Don't worry I'll definitely continue this story.

* * *

Tigress entered her room, making sure to close the door after her. She turned and saw that Teck Xia was now awake.

"Uh... Master Tigress, thanks for saving us just now. We don't want to get you into trouble, so we'll leave right now..." Teck Xia spoke softly, before standing up. He swayed and fell back down, Min Yi caught him, stopping his fall. "I...I'm fine..."

"You're not well enough to go on your own. You should rest." Tigress kept a straight face and sat down on the floor, closing her eyes to meditate.

"Master Shifu will scold you if he find out you brought us here again..." Min Yi replied, gently helping her brother to stand up.

"A little scolding won't hurt. I'm just afraid he'll banish you guys from the Valley of Peace for trespassing." Tigress opened her eyes and turned to face them, gently ruffling Teck Xia's fur.

"All the more we should go... If we get banished, we won't be able to see you anymore..." Teck Xia argued

"I'm responsible for you. So if you get banish, I'll go too." Tigress said with a slight smile.

"But - " Teck Xia started

"Not buts. I'll answer to Master Shifu if he finds out." Tigress gave a small sigh "You guys should go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Master Tigress." Teck Xia and Min Yi whispered before curling up on the mat.

Unknown to them, Master Shifu was walking past Tigress' room when he heard Teck Xia's voice. He had heard the entire conversation between Tigress and the two young ones. He has never heard Tigress socialise with anyone since Tiger's disappearance. He wanted to go in and reprimand the Siberian Tiger for breaking one of the most important rules in the Jade Palace, but decided against it when he heard that Tigress was willing to be banished for the sake of the two kids.

"She must be close to them." Shifu thought silently, before walking to his quarters. "I'll leave them alone, for now..."

* * *

**-In Hei Shang's Castle-**

"Lord Hei Shang, I have brought you the prisoner's sister!" the general rushed in with a brown sack, still wearing his ninja outfit.

"Very good. Let me see her." Hei Shang smiled evilly, walking up to the panting general.

The general opened up the sack, and Viper fell out, still unconscious from the earlier battle.

"What is the meaning of this!" Hei Shang yelled upon seeing the green reptile.

"This...is the prisoner's sister, is it not?" The general asked, shaking slightly

"The prisoner is a tiger, General. Don't tell me his parents gave birth to a scaly snake!" Hei Shang growled "Guards, Execute him! Such mistakes are not tolerable!"

"Please my Lord, have mercy. Please have mercy!" the general wailed as the guards dragged him to the execution ground.

"General Xin, get me that tiger, or you will also share the same punishment as him!" Hei Shang roared angrily "You! Soldier, drag this infernal thing to the dungeon and throw her in with the prisoner."

"Yes, my lord" the soldier and the general spoke together. The general exited the throne room to prepare his troops, and the soldier carried Viper to the dungeons.

When the soldier reached the dungeons, he made his way to the end, where no light ever reaches. He opened the door, only to find that the prisoner was talking to someone.

"Princess!" the soldier saluted, being careful not to drop the tree snake.

"Didn't I tell you never to interrupt my time with the prisoner. Even a prisoner has to talk to someone." the Princess replied

"My apologies Princess, I'm here to lock a prisoner into the cell." The soldier bowed humbly.

"Oh? Be quick about it. I don't want to miss a minute of time with the lovely animal. He's telling me a wonderful story." the Princess spoke gaily

"Of Course, your highness." the soldier opened the steel doors and threw the prisoner in, before locking the doors and walking out.

"Who is that?" The princess queried

"I... have no idea Princess." came a deep voice. Apparently, Viper had landed in his arms, preventing a nasty fall.

"Ughnnn..." Viper groaned

"Princess, she's waking up." the deep voice came again.

"W...Where am I? My head hurts..." Viper spoke hoarsely

"Are you alright?" the sweet voice of the Princess floated into the cell.

"I...I think so..." Viper replied, slithering into a large muscular body, unable to see anything.

"Oof... I'm sorry." Viper apologised

"It is alright.." the animal spoke.

"I got to go before my dad kills me. Goodbye I'll visit again tomorrow." the Princess spoke and left the room.

"Who are you?" Viper asked the darkness.

"My name is Tiger. I am a Master of the Tiger style Kung fu." Tiger spoke, sitting down in the corner.

Now that her eyes have acustomed to the dark, Viper could see a muscular tiger sitting at the side of the cave. He was wearing a vest and pants, but it was too dark to see the colours.

"I'm Viper. Master of the Snake style Kung fu. One of the Furious Five." Viper spoke, slithering over to him. "Why are you here?"

"I was kidnapped many years ago, when I was still a young cub." Tiger sighed heavily "Why are you here?"

"Some guys attacked me and my friend in the Jade Palace - " Viper spoke but was abruptly cut off by Tiger.

"Jade Palace! You're from the Jade Palace!" Tiger asked, shocked

"Yeah..." Viper answered

"It's still standing after so many years..." Tiger muttered "How's Master Oogway?"

"He...He passed on..." Viper held back a sob.

"Master Oogway... passed on..." realisation hit Tiger like a ton of bricks "How about Master Shifu?"

"He's still up and kicking..." Viper laughed slightly

"That's good..." Tiger muttered "Are you the only student there?"

"No. There's Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Tigress and Po" Viper replied

"Tigress!" Tiger exclaimed "She's still there... How is she?"

"I can't really say. She keep to herself all the time. Master Shifu said something about 13 years ago when her partner was kidnapped, she's been keeping to herself since then...I think. Something like that..." Viper thought hard, scratching her head with the tip of her tail.

"She hasn't moved on since my kidnap..." Tiger spoke

"You're her partner?" Viper exclaimed

"Not just that, I'm her twin brother." Tiger said

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Will update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Sorry for the extremely long wait. Exams are round the corner and I have to study...

Really sorry to everyone and all my readers... Very Sorry!

* * *

'Tiger... I know you are somewhere out there... I haven't given up my search for you. Now that I'm a Kung Fu Master, there's no way I can fail... I can't fail... not again. Not after that bumbling panda shamed us by defeating Tai Lung. I swear upon our village that I will find you, and bring down Hei Shang!' thought Tigress as she sat on the roof of the student quarters, gazing at the stars. She didn't look at the star that often, only when Tiger was around. Since the appearance of Hei Shang's goons, old memories had resurfaced and she gazed at the stars every night, thinking of Tiger.

"Er... Tigress?" Po's voice came from behind her. He had obviously found a way up unscathed despite his size and weight. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"What do you want Panda" Tigress growled, obviously irritated by his presence.

"I was wondering if you were alright..." Po spoke softly, sitting beside her.

"I'm fine..." Tigress looked away.

"I mean if you are unhappy then maybe we could help you - "Po spoke as though he didn't hear Tigress answer

The next thing he knew was that he was lying on the floor of Crane's room, a large hole in the ceiling where Tigress had sent him flying down in to the sleeping quarters. Crane was awoken from his slumber and squawked when he saw Po in his room, debris surrounding him.

"Po? What just happened?" Crane gave Po a inquinsitive stare as he picked up his hat.

Po was unable to answer his question became Master Shifu burst into the room and asked "What is going on here!"

"Er... well... I..." Po stammered, watching Master Shifu examine the hole and then he saw Tigress.

"Tigress!" Master Shifu called strictly, and Tigress jumped through the hole, face downcast. "Crane will take your room tonight. You will sleep in the backyard. Tomorrow while the others are training, you will fix the hole in the roof is that clear!"

"Yes. Master..." Tigress replied, her face showed no expression as she walked out of the room.

"But...but..." Po tried to stop her but was interrupted by Shifu. "I'm sure you didn't suffer any injuries, considering that you are the Dragon Warrior. Go back to your room. Get some sleep for tomorrow's training." With that, Shifu walked out of the room, followed by Crane.

Po slowly walked back to his room, knowing that he shouldn't have approached Tigress. Otherwise, this would not have happened. Po stared at the celing for a few minutes, before he fell asleep and snores filled the room. Po awoke in the middle of the night, awakened by the sounds of thunder and rain pelting onto the cement. His rom was closest to the backyard, thus he could see the dark silhouette of Tigress lying on the ground, getting soaked to the bone. He knew it was his fault and if it were him out there, he would have run indoors. But Tigress was more disciplined, rain or shine, her punishment would be carried out. With a heavy conscience, Po laid back on his mat and closed his eyes, knowing that he couldn't do anything.

* * *

**-In the dungeons of the Panther Kingdom-**

A shudder went through Tiger, giving him the goosebumps. Viper noticed and quickly slithered over to him,asking "Are you alright?"

"I am... but Tigress isn't..." Tiger replied, rubbing his paws together.

"What do you mean?" Viper gave hima puzzled look.

"We're twins. When she's in trouble I know it. When I'm in trouble she knows it." Tiger answered

"Oh...I see..." Viper nodded her head.

"I don't know what is wrong but I hope she is alright." Tiger sighed deeply

"Tigress is a Master now, she can take care of herself." Viper spoke, comforting him.

"Not against Hei Shang. He's too powerful." Tiger shook his head sadly "I've tried..."

"Don't worry, Crane and the others are there, not to mention Master Shifu." Viper spoke

"I hope so... Master Oogway, wherever your spirit is, please watch over her." Tiger prayed silently.

**-Jade Palace-**

Thunder crashed and rain fell mercilessly, showering the young tiger with water. She was drenched from head to toe, and a shudder went through her body as a chilly wind blew. Tigress was never a fan of water, a little wouldn't hurt, but this was too much. She didn't hate water was much as cats but there's a limit to how much she could handle.

"Stpid panda...room...Hei Shang..." Tigress muttered, eyes fixed on the ground before her. "I'll get you panda... I get you and Hei Shang..."

"You shouldn't be cursing Lord Hei Shang like that." a cool voice came from the trees.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Tigress growled

"General Kim Guan at your service." a large panther clad in armor stepped out from behing a tree.

"I don't need a filthy panther at my command." Tigress snarled, hands clenching into fists "I'll kill you right now if I have to."

"Don't be too hasty. We have your brother and your friend with us. An order from me and they are dead!" General Kim Guan smirked

"No!... You wouldn't!" Tigress gasped

"Try me..." the panther dared her.

"W...What do you want..." Tigress asked

"All we wanted was the power of the legendary Twin Dragons. I suppose you have heard the legend." Kim Guan spoke,

"What has this got to do with me?" Tigress glared at him.

"We've discovered that the power can only be sought out by one twin. Your brother wasn't the one, so you must be it." the General spoke

"Why? Why us?" Tigress gritted her teeth, trying to maintain her temper.

"You two weren't the only twin we've tried. We have tried many before you. All have failed. I'm sure it is you. Who else can seek out the Power beside the famous Master Tigress?" Kim Guan smirked

"Let my friend and my brother go! They have nothing to do with this" Tigress snarled

"Ah... but they are the only way for me to get you to do what I wanted. Help us, and they go free." Kim Guan reasoned

"Why should I trust you?" Tigress spoke warily

"Do you have a choice? You have 3 days to consider." With that, Kim Guan disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Tigres growled, shutting her eyes, knowing that she had no choice. It was either trust them to let Viper and Tiger go free or refuse and cause their deaths. Both options had a chance of them dying, and Tigress didn't want to be the cause. But she wouldn't help the panthers, not in a million lifetimes. Tigress sat with her back against a tree, fur dripping with water, carefully laying out her options.

* * *

**How was that? Again I'm very sorry for not updating.**

**Will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Thanks for all your support. I know I haven't been updating but I had writer's block. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

"Someone up there hates me..." Tigress muttered angrily as she fixed the roof.

It had rained the whole night and the next day was no better. Rain still fell from the sky like a never-ending river. The visit from General Kim Guan didn't help one bit. Now, she had to worry about fixing the roof and the proposition that Kim Guan had given her. A wrong mistake in deciding and Tiger and Viper could die.

"Er... Tigress, you may want to come in. It's going to be a bad storm..." Po spoke nervously from the student quarters.

"Bug off panda, before I squish you like a bug." Tigress snarled from the roof.

"Hey! I heard that!" Mantis' voice came from inside the student quarters.

Po backed off slowly, not wanting to infuriate Tigress any more. Tigress looked at the Valley of Peace from her position on the roof, everything seemed so peaceful despite the raging storm. It was similar to the time where Tigress was a young cub. The only difference was that Tiger was not around. Tigress slunk into the rafters, the dust catching onto her fur. She attached the solid piece of wood, securing it in place by hammering a small nail in. She hammered another beam into place before coming out from the rafters, back onto the slippery roof. Dust clung to her fur, making her seem like a striped cougar. As she reached for another beam, she slipped. She fell off the roof towards the ground. She lashed out a paw, claws clinging to a beam. Unfortunately, that beam couldn't support her weight and it broke, sending Tigress to the ground.

"I hate you." Tigress muttered to herself, lying on the floor, staring at the broken beam. "Why can't everything be as turning that panda into pulp?"

"Maybe because you're too weak and pitiful to rescue your friend and brother." An evil voice cackled

"What do you want?" Tigress groaned, recognising the voice as Kim Guan "Shouldn't you be appearing 2 days later? Why now?"

"I've decided to push forward the deadline, I want your answer now." Kim Guan growled

"What!" Tigress shouted, getting onto her feet. "That's unfair!"

"Too bad, so what's it going to be?" Kim Guan smirked

"I...I..." Tigress stammered

"Master Tigress." Ming Yi's voice called out

"Tonight, by the peach tree. I'll be waiting." Kim Guan growled and vanished.

"Master Tigress, we thought you'll be cold so we brought you a coat." Teck Xia grinned

Master Shifu had allowed Teck Xia and Min Yi to stay in the Jade Palace as Teck Xia's wounds healed after he realised how attached they were to Tigress and seeing as Tigress socialised with them more than with anyone else. He was also trying to bring back the young cub that he used to know in the past.

Tigress smiled and knelt down to their level. "You guys should go back in, you don't want to catch a cold"

"But how about you?" Min Yi asked

"I'll be fine. Now go in, I'm sure Po has something for you to do." Tigress refrained herself from calling Po a fat panda in front of them.

As the two twins rushed in, Tigress swung herself back onto the roof and began to fix the roof again. The water dripping down her fur and the never-ending sound of the rain hitting the ground distorted her view of the hole in the roof as her mind wandered to Tiger and Viper, wondering how they were. She thought about the meeting she had with Kim Guan later on at night. She knew she had no choice, she had no choice but to help them find the power of the Twin Dragons.

Shifu stood by the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and looked down the the dusty figure of his best student fixing the roof. The rain had stopped an hour ago, and the sun came out, but a chilly wind lingered. He saw the shiver that ran down her spine. He stared at the setting sun, thoughts wandering to Master Oogway.

"Did I do the right thing, Master?" Shifu sighed.

The answer never came, only the familiar presence of Master Oogway behind the red panda. It was only after Shifu turned that the answer came from the spirit of Master Oogway himself.

"That is unexplainable my dear Shifu." came the wise voice of Master Oogway. "Asking that, is like asking why your fur is red. There is no answer to it, unless you make one. Doing the right thing, comes from the heart, the conscience deep within."

"I don't understand Master!" Shifu pleaded

"In time Shifu, in time..." Master Oogway's voice faded, a single petal landing in front of Shifu, a sign that Master Oogway had been listening.

He turned and looked at the orange and black striped tiger on the roof, shivering from the cold. He wanted to apologise, but as the punishment had been said, it had to be carried out. Guilt eating his heart, he made his way back to the training hall, to observe the others training. When the sun had disappeared from sight, the roof was completed. Shifu inspected the roof as Tigress stood at attention, fur slightly damp from the downpour. She felt tired, but forced herself to stay awake.

"Good job Tigress. It was faster than I forsaw, but excellent work. Dismissed." Shifu spoke and walked back to his quarters.

"Thank you Master." Tigress spoke loud enough for Shifu to hear. Once he was gone, she rushed to the peach tree, only to see Kim Guan already there.

"You're late... No matter, what's your answer?"

"If I agree, you will set them free, won't you." Tigress spoke

"That depends on whether you can find it." Kim Guan laughed

Tigress snarled, but agreed silently, knowing that she could not let them have the satisfaction of killing her brother and friend.

"Excellent. My men will be waiting at the border of the Northern Wastelands. Be there within 3 days, or be prepared to watch the two of them die." Kim Guan hissed and slunk back into the shadows, disappearing from view.

Tigress growled as she watched the retreating figure of the general. She felt light-headed and stumbled slightly, but righted herself. Po happened to walk past, and noticed her stumble. The next thing he knew, Tigress collapsed and he was by her side within seconds. An accidental brush across her forehead and he found that she was running a high fever. Lifting her up, he rushed her to her room, screaming for Master Shifu. Since Viper disappeared, no one else knew how to treat Tigress as Viper was the only one well versed in medical aid. A light-bulb went off in Po's head as he scrambled out of the room, and down to the village, where he found his father cleaning up the store, preparing to close shop.

"Po, my boy, what brings you here?" The goose exclaimed

Po raised his hand and tried to catch his breath "Need...medical aid...Tigress...running high fever."

"Oh my, we better get there fast, won't we?" Mr Ping spoke, grabbing the very limited medical supplies he had left and followed Po up the steps.

**I'm really sorry that I did not update for so long. The exams are just a few days away and I'm really stressed from all the project they have been giving. Sorry if you have waited long and thanks to all those people how have taken the time to read and wait for my chapters.**

**Will try to update as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

After Po rushed Mr Ping up the steps, he led him to Tigress' room, where the other Kung Fu Masters were. They were worried about the condition of their fellow master, but neither dared to enter her room besides Master Shifu. They were all afraid that history may repeat itself. In the past, Monkey entered her room once and nearly got all his bones broken. Only Mr Ping stood in the room after he chased everyone out. Po waited anxiously outside, worried for Tigress. He wouldn't stop pacing back and forth outside her room. When Mr Ping came out, Po immediately asked how Tigress was. Anyone who wasn't an idiot could see how much he cared for Tigress.

"Nothing too serious actually." Mr Ping spoke "Although she does have a high fever... It should clear up within a few days if she takes the right herbs."

"Thanks Dad. Could I see her..." Po asked nervously

"Of Course my boy." Mr Ping said enthusiastically, pushing Po into the room before he closed it behind him.

Po looked nervously around the room, half-expecting Tigress and lunge at him and tear his guts out. He walked over to the sleeping form of Tigress and sat down beside her. He looked at Tigress face, noting how peaceful she seemed despite the permanent scowl that she wears every morning. He took the cloth off her forehead and rinsed it with water before replacing it on her forehead.

"You know, I'm really sorry. I should have been the one to fix the roof, not you..." Po muttered.

He stayed for another five minutes before he gave Tigress a small peck on the cheek and proceeded to the door. A gust of wind blew across his back and he turned around, only to find that the window was wide open, and Tigress was gone.

* * *

Tigress ran across the Thread of Hope, snarling. She had lost a few hours just because Po had to grab his father to check up on her health. She intended to meet them early, and get this over with. Thanks to Po, her plans had been changed. To fight Hei Shang in her condition, it was not going to be easy. She ran across the dry riverbed that separated the Valley of Peace and the Northern Wastelands. Far into the distance, she could see the two soldiers that were waiting by the border. By morning, she reached the border, sending them a glance that immediately sparked something inside of them and they brought her to Kim Guan. Instead, standing by the border was a rather pale looking antelope.

"Ah... Master Tigress, Welcome to the camp. I am General Xin, nice to meet you." her said, coughing. "I'm sorry, I have a rather bad cold, that's why I sent Kim Guan to you. Hope he didn't scare you too much."

"No...No he didn't" Tigress growled, walking right behind Xin.

"We will be setting off tomorrow since you have arrived. You will be sleeping here tonight." Xin showed her a tent before he stepped away.

Tigress entered the tent, and found that it was rather cosy. She sat on the floor and started to meditate. Tigress felt a familiar sense of peace overcome her, and relented to the soothing meditation, calming her mind and soul.

_"Tigress..."_

_Tigress found herself in a large green plain, a voice calling out to her. A figure stood in front of her, and Tigress recognised it instantly as Master Oogway._

_"Master!..." Tigress bowed_

_"No need for formalities Tigress" Master Oogway chuckled " Although it is nice to see you again."_

_"Why have you contacted me?" Tigress asked_

_"Do I need a reason to visit my student?" Oogway asked, his eyes boring into her._

_"Of course not, Master." Tigress answered quickly_

_"However I have come to you to tell you something." Oogway rested a hand on her shoulder. "Remember this Tigress. A solid wall does not make a defense. Allies make the best of friends"_

_Tigress pondered over it, and when she raised her head to ask, Master Oogway had disappeared and the plain disappeared._

She was back in the tent, her mind filled with questions and the riddle Master Oogway had left her.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone!" Shifu exclaimed loudly.

Po had rushed to Master Shifu the moment he saw Tigress was gone. Shifu had gathered the members of the Furious Five, Po and Mr Ping to hold a meeting in the dining room.

"I... I don't know! I mean, one moment she's there, the moment I turn my back, she was gone!" Po stammered

"Evasion is one of Tigress' best skills. It's no wonder she manage to disappear is such a short time." Shifu said thoughtfully.

"But we have no idea where she is. And in her condition, she is at a great disadvantage if she is attacked." Crane spoke.

"Come on, Tigress is a big girl, she can beat us all into a pulp if she wanted too." Mantis pointed out, shuddering slightly at the thought of being squished by the female feline.

"I agree." Monkey quickly said, trying not to think about the incident that happened when he entered her room in the past.

"I'm worried for her. I mean although she's super powerful and all, I don't think she'll be able to fight if any of Hei Shang's soldiers attacked." Po played with his fingers.

"He does have a point..." Shifu pondered over the possibility of Hei Shang's troops attacking. "We should look for her."

"But Master, we can't leave the Valley of Peace without protection!" Crane exclaimed

"Not to mention we can't leave those lion cubs here!" Mantis argued

"I'll get Vachir and his troops to protect the Valley. " Shifu said calmly. "I'm sure Mr. Ping wouldn't mind taking care of Min Yi and Teck Xia."

"Of course not! I'll be glad to take care of the kids. It'll be nice to have kids about the house again." Mr Ping chuckled

"Master, what if a skilled opponent comes? Vachir won't be able to handle it. He lost to Tai Lung after all." Monkey spoke

"I don't think any skilled master would bother to come to a humble village such as the Valley of Peace. Unless of course, they mean no good. I believe that Vachir will be able to handle it. Pack up students, we'll set off tomorrow at dawn!" Shifu walked out of the room.

The students glanced at each other, before heading back to their rooms to pack their items, knowing that there was no way to defy Shifu.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter. I'm really sorry about the long wait.**

**Will update soon. PROMISE!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

"There's something I need to ask you." Viper spoke

"What is it?" Tiger responded, eyes never leaving the faint outline of the metal cell door

"Why did Shifu only mention you as Tigress' sparring partner? Why didn't he mention you as her brother instead?" Viper slithered over to him.

"As a disciple of Master Shifu, I thought you would know the answer by now." Tiger chuckled, turning to face the green reptile "Master Shifu forbids any relationships within the Jade Palace. Even though we are siblings, he forbids it as he thinks it'll hinder our training. Besides, after the incident with Tai Lung, would he dare take any chances?"

"You're right." Viper replied " He wouldn't. And besides-"

Viper was suddenly cut off by the movement of Tiger standing up. He placed a finger to his lips and moved over to the bars of the cell closest to the door.

"I hear someone..." Tiger whispered and motioned for Viper to come over. Crouching by the bars, both feline and reptile strained to hear the conversation outside.

**-Conversation-**

"Hey did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"General Kim Guan and General Xin are returning!"

"That barely took a week! What kind of task did His Majesty give? It must be very simple for them to make a trip to the border and back within a week."

"Easy! They had to strike a deal with one of the Furious Five! If that's easy, I'll cut my head off!"

"The Furious Five! Who did they talk to?"

"I'm not sure. But I hear that it has something to do with the prisoner inside this cell."

"Which one?"

"I'm not sure. There's rumors going round that it may be Master Shifu, Master Crane or even worse, Master Tigress."

"Master Shifu? You try striking a deal with him. He's stiffer than a bamboo pole. Master Crane is just too fast for me! I don't even want to think what might happen if it was Master Tigress."

"Don't ask me how they did it. The rumors also said that one of the Furious Five is coming over!"

"They managed to capture one of the Furious Five!"

"Of course not you idiot! The master is coming over based on his or her own free will"

"Wonder what deal they made..."

"I don't now, but-"

"Keep quiet! The Prison Warden is coming. If he catches us talking, we'll be polishing armor for a month!"

**-Conversation End-**

"Tigress..." Tiger sighed

"What?" Viper stared at him

"It's Tigress. She's coming. I...I just know it." Tiger placed his head into his hands.

"How do you know?" Viper asked worriedly

"About a week ago, Hei Shang came in and told me that if I wouldn't help him, he'll get Tigress to do it." Tiger growled

"Help him? To do what?" Viper watched as the muscled feline clenched his paws.

"Have you ever heard of the Power of the Twin Dragons?" Tiger spoke as he watched Viper shake her head.

"Didn't Master Oogway tell you?" Tiger questioned as Viper shook her head yet again.

"Long ago, there were two dragons that ruled the sky beside the Jade Emperor. One was the Dragon of Wisdom, the other the Dragon of Knowledge." Tiger began

"Isn't wisdom and knowledge the exact same thing?" Viper asked

"If they were, there wouldn't be two words. Wisdom is being wise, while knowledge is knowing." Tiger replied " Anyway, the dragons were very similar as they were both wise and knowledgeable. They were killed defending the Jade Emperor from an evil demon that tried to take over Heaven. It is said that their spirits floated down to earth and they locked themselves away so that no one could take their power and misuse it. Legend has it that a special pair of twins will unlock the seal that binds them in and release the power they have to bring peace to the world.

"So Hei Shang is trying to unlock the power?" Viper spoke

"We're not the first pair twins he has tried. He has tried many before us and has yet to find the ones." Tiger smiled faintly before a worried look crossed his face. "He has killed them all..."

"But why hasn't he killed you?" Viper was almost afraid to ask

"The seal must be broken by both twins to unlock both spirits. Either one can find the spirit, but both must be present in order to unlock it." Tiger closed his ruby eyes. "I hope Tigress is ok."

"She'll be ok." Viper reassured him.

* * *

**-Underground-**

Underneath the Panther kingdom, many animals gathered, from cheetahs to mice. They were the resistance force, and they were planning to over throw the king. However, the most unusual part was that a jet black panther stood in the middle, dressed in a pair of cargo pants and a grey shirt. Two blades hung from the belt that was around her pants.

"I know most of you aren't happy with me being the leader of this resistance force, but you'll have to trust me. I'm the only one that Hei Shang won't suspect. I may be his daughter but I'm different from him. I have a plan and if all goes smoothly, Hei Shang will be down before the next full moon!" the female panther shouted

"She's got a point." murmurs came from the crowd

"So, what's your plan Princess." an elderly goat asked

"Please, I'm not in the palace. Call me Crest" she replied

"Leader, we've found out that Kim Guan and his cronies have Master Tigress with them and they are heading back this very instant. They'll reach in about 2 days." a cheetah reported in, panting slightly.

"They approaching earlier than we thought!" a bull exclaimed

"Wilm! Keep a close eye on them." Crest shouted "Report back if anything crops up."

"Right!" the cheetah that entered, Wilm, bounded out of the room and disappeared into one of the tunnels.

"Alright! The time has come to eradicate Hei Shang once and for all!" Crest addressed the resistance "This is our only chance! Either we win or go down fighting!"

Cheers were heard from every direction as the animals raised their weapons, ready to face Hei Shang. Crest explained the plan to the resistance force and a smile crossed their faces as it was the most brilliant plan they have come up with.

* * *

**How was that? I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Will update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

"Princess!" the soldiers saluted as Crest neared the cell door.

"At ease soldiers." Crest smiled gently "Open the doors. I've come to listen to the wondrous stories the tiger tells."

"At once, Princess." One of the soldiers bowed humbly and opened the cell door.

Once Crest stepped in, the door closed and the room was pitch black, except for the three pairs of glowing eyes.

"Tiger!" Crest spoke as she neared the cell. "The resistance force is ready!"

"We'll attack Hei Shang when Xin and Kim Guan come back with my sister." Tiger said and nodded his head at the same time.

"Woah! Hold it! Will one of you tell me what's going on?" Viper asked "Aren't you suppose to be on you father's side?"

"You haven't told her?" Crest questioned

Tiger shook his head and replied "I had to be careful. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you."

"We are a part of the resistance force that has been plotting to kill Hei Shang for many years now. After much preparation, we are finally ready to get rid of Hei Shang." Crest spoke. "I'm the leader of the resistance force, and has been for the past 10 years. Some of our members are still cautious for I am Hei Shang's only daughter. But, with the credit I've earned over the years, most of them trust me and I'm not going to let them down. Thus, our plan must be carried out flawlessly."

"I agree. We've been discussing the plan of attack ever since Crest became the leader. She provided me with enough scrolls for me to learn and master the Tiger style, as well as knowledge of the outside world and the plans the resistance force have planned out for the day we kill Hei Shang." Tiger spoke

"But if you have mastered the Tiger style, why didn't you escape?" Viper asked

"You are a Master of the Snake style, why didn't you think of escaping?" Crest asked

Viper could only looked stunned for she didn't think of escaping since she was put into this cell.

"I don't blame you" Crest continued "This cell is made out of a special metal that has been enchanted by our finest magicians. It eradicates all thoughts of escape through the radiations that it emits. Other than that, if Tiger escaped, the resistance force would have been discovered and I would be beheaded for I'm the only one who has been seeing Tiger."

"I've never thought of that." Viper spoke "Only Tigress could think so clearly at a time like this."

"Like brother like sister." Crest grinned " I've already sent two of our fastest cheetahs to inform Master Shifu. I'm sure he would like to rescue Tigress. Plus, we'll need all the help we can get. Now, we've estimated that Xin's army will be arriving in 2 days. I'll come over and release you on that day. We'll charge into Hei Shang's throne room, and kill all the guards he has. The guards may out number us, but we have superior skills. They should go down fast. The problem is with the generals. They are highly skilled and could pose a problem. If we sent our men to kill them, Hei Shang may have the chance to get away."

"Master Shifu together with the other masters should be able to take over while your men are killing the guards and help us kill Hei Shang." Viper suggested

"That's a great idea." Tiger spoke "But what about Tigress?"

"That's the beauty of this plan. We'll hold off all the guards while you look for Tigress. After you have found her, sneak into the secret passage that leads to the throne room." Crest took out a map and pointed to the secret passage that was marked on the map. "You'll end up directly behind the throne. From there, Hei Shang would be very vunerable for he would not the protected from the back and he would never know that anyone could be behind his throne for he doesn't know about the secret tunnels. You and Tigress would be able to kill him easily if you are quick, or else, it could be a tough battle."

"Brilliant!" Tiger exclaimed

"Princess, your father wishes to meet you in the dining room." the soldiers shouted from the outside.

"Of course. Tell father I will be there in a few moments." Crest answered and turned back to the two "Stick to the plan, and everything will turn out fine."

With that, Crest walked out of the room, closing the large metal door behind her.

* * *

"Master Shifu, there's someone on the horizon!" Crane hollered from the sky.

The group had decided to settle down in a cave for the night. Crane was scouting to make sure no danger came their way. They waited as the two figures approached them, revealing themselves to be cheetahs.

"Master Shifu, My name is Zath and this is my comrade, Artno. We come with a message from the resistance force in the Panther Kingdom." one of the cheetahs spoke calmly

"What has the resistance force have to do with us?" Shifu asked

"We understand that your comrade, Master Tigress, has been taken by General Xin and General Kim Guan." Artno answered "We have a message from our leader regarding this situation."

"What does the message say?" Shifu asked

"We have no idea. The message is for your eyes only." Zath replied humbly

Shifu took the envelope and took the letter out. He unfolded it and began to read it silently, his disciples looking over his head to see. The message read:

_Dear Shifu,_

_My name is Crest and I am the leader of the resistance force in the Panther Kingdom. I have heard that Master Tigress is being brought to the kingdom. This is an opportunity to get rid of Hei Shang. I understand that when you receive this letter, you will be on the way to the kingdom. I request that you follow Zath and Artno to our headquarters and help us to defeat Hei Shang. I can swear upon my life that Master Tigress will have a safe return._

_Regards_

_Crest_

"Your leader wishes for us to help in your quest to kill Hei Shang. I'm afraid we cannot agree to it. We fight for the greater good and will not kill anyone that is not evil. Unless Hei Shang poses a threat, I don't see a reason to help." Shifu replied

"He is a threat. Not only to us, but the whole of China." Artno spoke "Over the years he has been conquering lands and has caused the people much pain and suffering."

"I still don't see-" Shifu began

"Master, how can we leave the people to suffer?" Po spoke

"I'm sure Master Oogway would have agreed to help!" Mantis joined in

"Master Shifu," Zath and Artno knelt down "We beg you to reconsider. We have been planning for this day for a long time now, we beg that you help us! Have you forgotten what Hei Shang did to Master Tigress! Please! Consider this a favor for her and for the people!"

Shifu stood in shock as memories flooded his mind. After a seemingly long time, he spoke softly "Very well. We will help."

"Thank you!" Zath and Artno said in unison as the rest cheered

* * *

**How was that? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've received positive reviews and thank all of you who have reviewed.**

**Will update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

To start off, I want to apologize for the extremely long time this chapter took. I want to express my thanks to **carmonator** who has helped me renew my interest in fanfiction as well as all the fans that never gave up hope that this fanfiction will be continued. Alright!! Now that the "formalities" are done, let's get on with the story!!!

* * *

Tigress sat in the tent set up for her in the Panther's camp. A mist of confusion clouded her mind as she pondered over what Master Oogway has said '_A solid wall does not make a defense. Allies make the best of friends_' Tigress scowled as she tried to figure out what Master Oogway meant. It has been well over a day since the incident with Master Oogway. They were getting closer and closer to the Panther Kingdom and pondering over a riddle by Master Oogway wasn't how Tigress meant to spend her time. Tigress laid on her back and watching the soldier's shadows, cast upon the flimsy material of the tent by the flicking fires lit up in various sections of the camp.

"Tiger... I'm coming soon... just you wait..." Tigress whispered softly as she laid back on the mattress laid upon the hard ground.

Tigress laid still for a moment, her mind completely blank. Void of anything but her thoughts. Questions filled the void space in her mind, swarming her with questions.

'_I...I wonder how he is... Tiger... It's been 13 years....Does he still remember me...What did Master Oogway mean... I'm confused... I.._."

The last thought left her mind as the young Siberian Tiger fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Po sat by the glowing warmth of the fire in the middle of the cave where they had decided to spend the night. He stared into the blazing flames, thinking back to all the time he had spent with Tigress. His face scrunched up in discomfort for a short moment as he realized all the times he had spent with Tigress were ones of pain, where she had beaten him into a pulp too many times to actually count. Still, Po smiled at the memories as they ran through his mind.

**-Flashback-**

_"Alright!! Come on!! Come and fight the Dragon Warri- Oof!" Po cried and stumbled back as Tigress sent a well aimed punch to his nose. "Ow!! that's not fair!! I was talki- Oof!"_

_Tigress had sent a hard kick to his face, sending Po sprawling on the hard ground of the Training Arena. "Maybe it'll do you some good to keep that mouth of yours shut Panda."_

_Po grumbled as he stood up, rubbing the spot where Tigress' foot had collided with his face. "Fine...Bring it on, Kitty!!"_

_Tigress' eyes flashed a dangerous look and she lunged towards Po, growling as she did so. A few moment later, Po laid in a crumpled heap on the ground.  
_

_Tigress dusted her clothes and snarled menacingly, "Call me that again and I'll make sure to send you back to your father, as a lump of minced meat!"_

_A groan came from Po as he laid there on the ground, pain throughout his body. "Note to self, never call Tigress kitty"  
_

**-Flashback End-**

Po chuckled as he remembered that the combined effort of Crane, Monkey Mantis and Viper were required to lift him off the ground and back into his room. Even so, they barely made it there. He wasn't really injured that time, just bruised badly. Master Shifu had punished Tigress for beating Po up when she was only suppose to teach him defensive techniques.

"I wonder how she is? Hope her fever hasn't come back." Po mused

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, giving Po a big fright. Po turned slowly, hand pressed tightly over his rapidly pounding heart. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that is was only Monkey.

"Go get some rest." Monkey yawned slightly, still half-awake "It's my shift. You'll need your sleep if we intend to catch up to Tigress. She already has a half day headstart."

Po blinked and gave a huge yawn. He realized how tired he was and in the midst of his thoughts, he had finished his shift. "Oh, thanks Monkey."

Po stood up, stretching his stiff muscles, and walked over to his spot near the fire.

"Hey Po," Monkey spoke suddenly, his blue eyes never leaving the fire. Po turned back, looking at the almond coloured simian.

"We'll get her back, don't worry." Monkey looked up and his eyes met Po's. Po stared for a moment and smiled "Wouldn't have it any other way."

With that, Po laid down on the soft dirt and fell asleep, mind filling with images of how he would heroically save Tigress with his friends.

**-Po's Dream-**

_The door burst open, a large panda stood at the doorway, clad in striking gold armor and a long red cape flapping in the mild breeze. Behind him were 4 figures, all clad in kungfu clothing. _

_"The Dragon Warrior has arrived! Released the hostage!" the panda boomed, his voice echoing throughout the room._

_"Dragon Warrior?! Haha! You can't beat me!!" A dark middle-aged panther clothed in navy blue armor cried. "Get them!"_

_Po and the others clashed with the panther army. Po managed to fight his way through the soldiers and ended up face to face with the black panther._

_"Hei Shang, or whatever you name is, release her!" Po shouted "Or face the wrath of the Dragon Warrior!!"_

_"I would like to see you try, Panda!" Hei Shang yelled and got into a fighting stance._

_Po quickly assumed his stance and smirked "Bring it on!"_

_Po and Hei Shang rushed at each other, sending a barrage of punches at each other. Soon Po managed to give Hei Shang a hard punch to the nose. Hei Shang stumbled back and growled._

_"You better back off Panda, or else" Hei Shang snarled_

_"Or else what?" Po grinned haughtily, feeling rather victorious._

_Hei Shang reached behind a pillar and yanked out a familiar figure. Po gasped as he recognized the figure. "Or else she dies"_

_"Tigress..." Po whispered, his heart thumping against his chest._

_The striped feline looked up, her eyes meeting with him, giving him a pleading look, "Po, please, help -"_

_All of a sudden, Tigress' voice changed "Hey Po, wake up! We're going off without you!"_

_"Huh?" was all Po could get out before we was sucked into darkness._

**-End of Po's Dream-**

"Po! Come on! We're really going to leave you here if you don't wake up!!" Crane gave an exasperated shout

"Huh? What?" Po opened his eyes, everything was one big blur

"Finally you're up sleepyhead" Crane sighed "I've been trying to wake you for an hour now."

"Er... thanks Crane" Po replied rather sheepishly

"No problem. You better wash up, we'll be waiting outside for you. Better to make it fast. Master Shifu doesn't seem to be in a good mood." Crane said and walked out of the cave

Once Crane left, Po was left sitting there. Po started to think of his dream the night before. He had been dreaming of saving Tigress. That wasn't so bad, he often had dreams of beating Tai Lung after realizing he was the dragon warrior. The puzzling thing was, the way his heart pounded against his rib cage when he saw Tigress. He didn't understand why he felt that way.

"Why did I feel that way when I saw her?" Po wondered

"Po! Will you please hurry up! You're burning daylight!" Mantis cried loudly from outside.

With a start, Po scrambled up and splashed his face with the water in the basin sitting at the corner of the cave, left there for him to wash up, and rushed out of the cave as fast as he could. Still, he couldn't help but wonder about his dream. About his feelings for a certain cat.

* * *

Unknown to Po, he wasn't the only one having a dream. Tigress was dreaming too, well, more of a nightmare to be exact. She was having a restless sleep, often tossing and turning unconsciously. Occasionally a small whimper escaped her throat, something totally unexpected from the great Master Tigress.

"No...stop it... leave him alone..."

Murmurs came from Tigress' lips, as she tossed and turned. She was breathing heavily, and sweat beads slid off her fur and landed on the mattress. Unknown to the soldiers patrolling around the camp, Tigress had a high fever, similar to the one she had back at the Jade Palace. The fever had caused her to go into a feverish sleep and was steadily creeping higher and higher.

"Tiger... no... let him go...stop..." Tigress breathed out, paws clenched tightly.

"Please....just stop it...

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Once again I'm sorry for not updating and thank all of you for not giving up on me.**

**~As compensation, I'll give you some things to look forward to in the next chapter.~**

**LOOK FORWARD TO:**

**- Tigress' dream is revealed!**

**- Another side to General Kim Guan?!?!?!?!?!  
**

** -Something will happen to Tiger and Viper. (And no it is not love)**

**Ok!! That's about it!! There maybe more but I'll be best for you to find out later!!**

**Will update soon! For real this time!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Alright!! Back with another chapter! I would appreciate comments in order to brush up my writing, since I haven't been updating in almost a year. Guess what!! There's gonna be a sequel to Kungfu Panda!! It's called Kungfu Panda: The Kaboom of Doom. Can't wait for it to come out... oh well! Let's get on with the story!

* * *

**-Tigress' Dream-**

_The sky was gloomy, sending shivers down her spine. Tigress stood tall over a deep ridge, which was several miles deep in to the Tavan Bogd Mountains. A few kilmometres away from the dreaded Chor Gorm Prison. Dark memories flooded Tigress' mind as she realized where she was standing._

_"Funny isn't, how coming back here would bring back such precious memories." a voice laughed from behind a rock._

_Tigress snapped her head in the direction of the voice and quickly got into a fighting position. She growled in response to his voice, a mere warning for the owner of the voice to show himself. _

_"It's always a pleasure to meet you Master Tigress." A young panther stepped out from behind the rock. _

_In his hands, he had a boy caught by the collar. Tigress froze in shock as she realized who he was holding. A blue vest, black pants, a small necklace dangling from his neck. It was no mistaking it, it was Tiger. Tigress felt rage building in her, she lunged forward, only to fall face first in the ice cold snow beneath her feet. Looking, she found that her feet were frozen in place._

_"It's no use Tigress," the panther sneered "You'll be unable to do anything, even if I do this!"_

_With a heave, he threw the young boy up into the air and gave a powerful punch as the boy flew back down. Tiger crashed into the rocky wall, coughing up blood._

_"Hei Shang!" Tigress growled in anger, struggling to break free. However, the more she struggled, the tighter the ice became. She could only watch as Hei Shang thrashed Tiger, unable to do anything to defend himself._

_Finally, Tigress found herself looking away from the scene. The ice had tightened around her legs to the point that she couldn't feel any thing below her knees. The temperature of the ice wasn't helping to ease her pain either. Tigress felt tears leaking from her sunset orbs, something that she hasn't done in years. _

_"No...stop it... leave him alone..." Tigress whispered, shaking in fear. She felt weak, letting her enemy get to her emotions.  
_

_Hei Shang grinned as he saw Tigress trembling. He laughed menacingly, as though signaling to the world that he had won. He resumed to torturing Tiger, who cried out in pain._

_"T...T...Tigress!!" he cried out._

_"No...it's not true... it's been 13 years... this is just a dream..." Tigress clenched her fist tightly to stop herself from shivering, but all efforts went to waste._

_"Tiger... no... let him go... stop..." Tigress clamped her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out Hei Shang's horrible laughter as well as Tiger's screams._

_"Please... just stop it..." Tigress thought "I can't take it..."_

**-End of Tigress' Dream-**

Tigress woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She felt a hand ease her back down onto the mattress. She was still groggy, and everything was one big blur. A cool cloth was placed upon her forehead before she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

General Kim Guan growled as he rubbed his cheek. The feline had struck him across the cheek real hard when she woke up. It took all of his strength not to throttle her in a fit of rage. He had found the young tiger shivering in her tent early in the morning. He though it was because of the cold night air but when he tried to wake her, he found that she was running an extremely high fever. Staring at the young feline, the agile panther sat by the mattress. He began to wonder how the feline had gotten sick.

**-Flashback-**

_He sat in the tree, watching as the young tiger smashed a hole in the roof with the fat blob_ _of a panda. He chuckled and watched as the young tiger jumped into the room below and saw silhouettes hid himself as the young tiger trudged out from the room and laid down in the back yard. He watched her for a moment, before realizing that she was asleep. He felt sorry for her, but quickly suppressed it. It wasn't long before he saw her waking, completely drenched. She was muttering to herself and he decided to make his move._

_Later..._

_He saw her again the next day, rain still pouring down over the small valley. She was fixing the roof, climbing in and out of the rafters, dust clinging onto her fur. She was shivering, and he noticed that the fat panda had been watching her. When the panda went back in, she fell. He winced as he heard the hard impact on the ground. He sighed and put on his fake personality and confronted her._

**-Flashback End-**

Kim Guan closed his eyes as he remembered everything. She was just like his daughter, carrying herself with pride and dignity, well versed in the martial arts.

"She would be 25 now..." Kim Guan muttered "It's been 17 years..."

**-Flashback-**

_"Hua Seow?__ Kilia?__" Kim Guan called for his wife and daughter_._ A strong stench of blood struck him as he walked into the livng room._

_He stopped in terror as he saw the bloodied room. Blood was splattered everywhere, and two bodies lay in a heap. A female panther laid there, hands wrapped around a small girl, no more than 10 years old. Both had been killed by multiple stabs, a bloodied sword laid beside the two bodies in a blood of crimson blood._

_"Hua Seow!" He cried, shaking his wife "Kilia..."_

_"They deserved to die. They were in the way. Without those two distracting you, you would be a much better general to me when I become king." A black panther stepped out from the shadows, clothes splattered in blood. _

_Years of experience told Kim Guan that offending the Crown Prince would be a grave mistake. Wiping his tears, he bowed deeply._

_"Of course, Prince Hei Shang. Thank you for removing those distractions." Kim Guan spoke humbly_

_Hei Shang smirked "I'll allow you to hold a funeral for them. Nothing too grand. Don't want to make this too big of an affair."_

_With that he walked out of the room, leaving Kim Guan to grief over his loss and his growing hatred for Hei Shang._

**-Flashback End-**

Ever since then, Kim Guan has put on a facade, making people believe he was loyal to Hei Shang and has slowly gained a reputation for being the most ruthless general in the kingdom. Kim Guan harboured a deep hatred for Hei Shang, to the point where he even thought of rebelling and facing him one-on-one. He took another glance at the striped feline, painful memories of his daughter flooding his mind.

"I'll get Hei Shang..." Kim Guan thought angrily "I'll stop him from inflicting pain onto anyone else. even is I have to give up my life in the process."

Taking one last look at Tigress, Kim Guan stepped out of the tent, his facade up once again.

* * *

Coughing violently, Tiger tried to look for the source of the sleeping gas in the cell. Viper had already succumbed to the gas after inhaling it. It was a really strong gas. Even Tiger had difficulty trying to say awake. With a violent stumble forward, Tiger crashed down onto the unrelenting stone floor of him cell, coughing. His vision started to blur and within seconds, Tiger had also fallen victim to the gas.

A few minutes later, 5 soldiers entered to cell, each wearing a mask to protect them from the gas. 4 of the the soldiers grabbed Tiger and the last soldier grabbed Viper. They dragged the two of them down a long damp corridor, throwing them into a room. The room was 100 times bigger than the cell they were in, the walls and flooring coated with metal. A large barred archway was at the other end of the room. 2 glowing red eyes stared out from within the barred archway. eying the 2 unconscious prisoners on the cold floor.

**-In the throne room-**

"All preparations are ready Your Majesty" a soldier bowed humbly before Hei Shang.

"Good... Good..." Hei Shang laughed evilly "We'll start at dawn tomorrow. Let's see how long they last."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter!**

**Look forward to the next one!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Exams are coming. I decided to post one more chapter before I head into exam mode. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are most welcomed.

* * *

Tiger groaned as he regained consciousness. Viper was standing behind him, gently shaking him awake.

"Tiger, Tiger, wake up!" Viper called softly

"Argh... I'm awake..." Tiger mumbled, grasping his throbbing head "Where are we?"

"I don't know..." Viper replied, looking around "But I don't like this place... It's gives me the chills."

"I know what you mean." Tiger breathed "Something bad is about to happen."

Both animals wandered around the room. Every inch of the wall was covered in metal. A large bolted metal door was near where they woke up and a enormous dark and barred archway on the opposite side. Tiger ran his paw over the cold steel, trying to find a weak spot. It was hard, considering that the room was as dark as their cell.

"I can't find a way out..." Viper said

"Of course you can't" a loud voice boomed "You aren't suppose to. Welcome to the Demon Arena. Today, we have two very feisty prisoners. Shall we see how much they fare against Valchion?"

Scream of approval seems to echo around the room as mysteriously as the booming voice

"We have a special guest here watching this match today and he is none other than His Majesty, Hei Shang!" the voice yelled

A growl rumbled in Tiger's throat at the sound of Hei Shang's name. Viper knew that Tiger couldn't wait to get his paws on Hei Shang. A loud roar erupted from behind the barred archway, making the two jump in surprise. Slowly, the bars began to lift. Viper inched closer to Tiger, who was moving backwards cautiously. Another roar was heard and a large almond colored paw appeared, sending shock-waves through the floor. Viper gulped and watched as a creature emerged. It had the head resembling a lion, with the exception of two large canine teeth that grew from its upper jaw which extended past its chin and two glowing red eyes. Two large black wings resembling those of a vampire bat, body of a leopard and a long scaly scorpion tail. Not only did it look terrifying, it was at least a hundred times bigger than both of them.

"Let the match start! Prisoners vs Valchion!" the voice boomed for the last time, ending with a bell sounding.

"We have to fight that?!" Viper gasped

Valchion sent its tail towards them, causing them to jump back to avoid it.

"Guess so." Tiger replied "Do we have a choice?"

"But how do we fight it? I mean it's humongous!" Viper yelled, avoiding a large paw that was swung in an attempt to strike her.

"I don't know." Tiger jumped to avoid its tail "We'll figure out something. For now, just stay alive!"

* * *

Po twitched nervously. They had been traveling for quite some time and they had already reached the tunnel that will lead them, undetected, straight into the heart of the Panther Kingdom, where the rebels gathered. Po was the first to go, and unfortunately, the tunnel was too small to accommodate his size and he got stuck at the entrance.

"Um.. guys.. I don't think its helping." Po laughed nervously, grateful that he didn't have to look at his fellow master's irritated faces.

"Of course its not helping!" Mantis cried "You're stuck! S-T-U-C-K STUCK!!"

"I'm sorry!!" Po whined "It isn't my fault!!!"

"Look's like we're stuck here for the time being." Crane groaned

"That may not be entirely true." Zath replied slowly "We anticipated that something like this would happen."

"We've managed to devise a way that might enable us to continue, but the progress may be slow and rather tiring." Artno nodded

"What might that be?" Shifu asked

"If we use our kungfu, we may be able to propel Master Po to the other end of the tunnel." Zath replied "Although it may hurt a little, I assure you it's the only way."

"Wait... What?!" Po cried out!!

"I'll be the first!!" Mantis cried out.

Mantis got behind Po's massive body and with a mighty force, unleashed a massive wave of energy, sending the stuck panda flying down the tunnel, screaming. Monkey grinned and hurried on in front to have his turn. Shaking his head slowly, Crane slowly stepped into the tunnel, smiling slightly at Monkey and Mantis' struggle to blast Po with everything they had.

"Poor Po." Crane thought silently

By the time they reached the end of the tunnel, Mantis and Monkey were tired out from pushing Po all the way. Shifu sighed and stepped forth. With one powerful strike, he sent Po flying into the room on the other end. Po crashed into a large wooden table and it crumbled under his enormous weight, sending a thick layer of dust into the air. Po groaned. Not even his armor of fats could protect him from the fiction burns he received when he flew through the tunnel, resulting in a ring of red marks around his tummy.

"What in the world!!" A gruff voice exclaimed from within the thick cloud of dust

When the dust cleared, Po found not one, but ten sharp weapons just inches from his head. Shifu and the other stood in the tunnel which they had just entered from, rather alarmed by the ten generals standing in the room, their weapons inches away from shredding Po to bits.

"General Knilch" Artno exclaimed loudly "It's us, and we've brought Master Shifu with us. Please, lower your weapons."

"By golly! If it isn't you two!" a bull exclaimed loudly "Any later and we would have shredded this poor boy to bits!"

"Hohoho! Sorry for the mistake. It's not everyday we see a visitor crashing into our meeting." a crimson fox replied.

"Master Shifu, let me introduce to you our top ten generals." Zath replied

"General Knilch" Zath pointed to a large bull holding a large axe standing at least 2 feet above Po.

"General Spath" A crimson fox holding a long sword smiled.

"General Folfint" An otter grinned madly, holding a long spear.

"General Taleth" An eagle with armor on his talons gave a curt nod at the group.

"General Raith" A white rhino grunted in recognition, waving around a large war hammer.

"General Taesi" A horse acknowledged the group, a large broadsword by its side.

"General Waseth" A large pig snorted, slinging a huge club over it's shoulder.

"General Cartui" A weasel bared its fangs, his scabbard glinting in the dim light.

"General Gartua" A gorilla smashed his armored fists together as a show of strength.

"and General Yaosh" Zath finished "General Yaosh is on a raid mission right now, but you'll get to meet him later"

Po stood up, gawking at the generals in the room. Everyone of them was dressed in shining armor from head to toe. It was like being in the Hall of Heroes, with all the heros in it!

"We've heard lots about the Valley of Peace." Folfint spoke

"Yes, it was quite marvelous how the Dragon Warrior defeated Tai Lung!" Taesi replied

"Indeed." a voice came from one of the doorways leading into the room. A silky white wolf stepped out from the shadows, dressed in armor unlike the others. Covered from head to toe with silver armor, he was a sight to behold.

"Yaosh!" Waseth spoke "You're back earlier than expected"

"Yes, the raid did not take long. Our soldiers are quite skilled" Yaosh answered "Ah, Shifu, how long has it been? 15 years?"

"16 years Yaosh. I'm surprised you are here." Shifu replied

"I suppose it is a surprise. Never thought I would be here myself" Yaosh chuckled and turned to Po "So.. You're the Dragon Warrior. And all these years I thought Tigress was going to be the Dragon Warrior."

"Indeed. I too though she was the one." Shifu spoke "She was the best of the best."

Po's feelings fell. Hearing that Tigress was expected to become the Dragon Warrior was no surprise. He had heard the statement many times. However the look on Shifu's face was another issue altogether. A grave look on his face told everyone he wasn't joking"

"Although, Po has much potential." Shifu continued "His potential mainly shown in battle. He may not be the best, but he has the power."

Po smiled, knowing that Shifu didn't look down on him and accepted him as the Dragon Warrior, unlike when they first met.

"I see, I see." Yaosh laughed "Come on into the main hall. Our leader awaits."

Yaosh led the way, followed by the 9 generals. Zath and Artno not far behind. The 5 master walked behind them, being careful not to get lost in the mass of tunnels. The main hall wasn't grand. It could hardly be called a hall for it looked more like a cave.

"Master Shifu, Welcome. I am Crest, leader or the rebels" A jet black panther walked out, armed with weapons.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter!! Look forward to the next one!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Sorry for the long update. I was having a mental block.

* * *

"Woah! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Po shouted. "Aren't you a panther? What are you doing in the rebels army? I mean, like, fighting against your own kind!"

"Different people have different opinions." Crest responded calmly "It is not unusual for me to have a different opinion from my father."

"Father?! Hei Shang is your dad?" Po yelled

"Our Leader may be the daughter of a tyrant ruler, but I assure you, she is nothing like her father." Zath cut in

"Let's get down to business." Crest spoke "Master Shifu, I understand that you have come for Master Tigress, and I thank you for coming to aid us in this battle. I have been collaborating with a prisoner in the castle dungeons and we have a plan to break out and kill Hei Shang once and for all."

Monkey stared at the black beauty in wonder. She could talk about killing her own father so easily and yet have no hesitations. Monkey admired her for her strong sense of justice, yet he couldn't help but feel that Crest was being disloyal to her own country. Monkey pushed all these extra thoughts to the back of his head as he listened to the plan that will get Tigress out of the castle safely.

"A few hours before you arrived, it seems that Master Tigress was brought to the castle." Taleth spoke. "It's seems that luck is on our side. I have received information that Master Tigress is unwell. It would probably take another week for the official ceremony to start."

"Luck? You call that luck? Tigress is sick and all you can think of is how long we have?!" Po burst out angrily

"Po!" Master Shifu commanded "It's not something we can change. Let's make use of the time to perfect the plan."

Po bowed his head in submission, but the anger and rage from hearing that Tigress was sick was still raging in him. He wanted to save her, protect her. It was then he realised how empty his life felt without Tigress.

"An outburst was predicted. After all, knowing your comrade is ill isn't good news." Taleth spoke "I apologize for my words."

Shifu nodded, accepting the general's humble apology.

"One week from now, we'll launch our attack just before the ceremony starts. Knilch and Gartua, both of you will lead 1000 soldiers and break your way through the front wall defences. Spath and Folfint, you will take 500 soldiers and attack the defences on the western side of the castle and enter through the western tower. Raith and Taesi, 500 soldiers to attack the the eastern side, enter from the eastern tower. Waseth and Cartui will attack from the back of the castle with 400 soldiers. Taleth, you will aid them by taking the sky troops and attack from the sky. Yaosh, you will lead the 5 masters into the castle from the back once the defences have been weakened. Make your way to the throne room and there, prevent the ceremony from happening at all cost. Master Tigress will be rescued from the dungeon by our allied prisoner once the raid starts, thus do not worry. She's in good hands." Crest revealed the plan to everyone.

"I'll help with the sky raid." Crane spoke up. "It's easier to have 5 of us entering rather than 6. Plus, it's been a long time since I've been a part of a sky assault."

"Very well. I looks forward to working with you." Taleth nodded

"That's the basic layout of the plan. Master Tigress and her partner will be entering through a series of secret tunnels in order to reach the throne room. There, they will emerge from behind Hei Shang and kill him." Crest informed them

Shifu was shocked at the way Crest addressed the prisoner that was collaborating with them. Hearing "Tigress and her partner" has an enormous effect on Shifu. It reminded him of the event 13 years ago, when Tigress had a partner.

"What if... Hei Shang isn't killed by Tigress." Mantis asked curiously.

"Then... I ask you to be prepared." Crest said solemnly "It will not be an easy fight."

* * *

"Argh!" Tiger grunted as he was slammed against the steel wall. Coughing violently, he spat out some blood.

"Are you alright?" Viper called out to him, dodging the attacks from the beast.

"Yeah." Tiger replied, wiping the blood from his mouth "I won't go down that easily"

"We can't keep this up forever." Viper panted "It looks like the won't let us out any time soon."

"I'll distract him" Tiger called out "You look for a weak spot"

With a nod, Viper slithered underneath the monstrous beast and searched for a weak spot. Tiger snarled and jumped as the tail flew towards him. He landed on the tail and ran along it, reaching its back. Valchion gave a sudden jerk and started to thrash about, trying to throw Tiger off his back.

"His eyes!" Viper cried out "Attack his eyes. If he can't see, it'll be easier for us!"

Grasping its fur tightly, Tiger made his way to Valchion's head. Launching himself off the tip of its head, Tiger flipped and slammed his foot into Valchion's eyes. Valchion roared in agony and started to attack wildly. Tiger went under Valchion and both heroes swept Valchion off its feet. The beast slammed into the floor and bellowed loudly. Its giant paws waved wildly and one of them struck Viper, flinging her to the other side of the arena. Viper struck the metal wall hard, leaving a large dent in the metal. She fell to the floor with a loud resounding thud and laid motionless on the cold hard floor.

"Viper!" Tiger called, rushing over to her, dodging the flailing paws. "Are you alright?"

Tiger picked Viper's limp form and gently shook her. There was no response. Tiger checked all her vital and heaved a sigh of relief as she was alive. Laying Viper down, Tiger turned to face the giant form of Valchion and walked towards it slowly. His eyes glowed slightly and his fist clenched tight. His mind replaying memories from 13 years ago, when he was taken from his sister.

**-Flashback-**

_"Tiger!" Tigress called out_

_"No! Tigress!" Tiger called out desperately, trying to free himself from his abductor._

_Tigress grabbed his paw, tugging hard. The black panther holding Tiger growled and used his free hand to smack the young feline. Tiger struggled harder as he saw his sister fall onto the floor. She was already severely injured. A gash on her head was bleeding freely and Tiger was sure she had broken several ribs. Her right arm was broken in three places and her body was battered and bruised badly. Her left leg had been ripped open from hip to knee and small sections of the bone could be seen. His condition wasn't any better. He had torn the ligament in his right leg and had 3 bloody gashes across his side and back, making a total of 6 gashes. He had a black eye, a split lip and a broken nose. His left arm was fractured and his ribs were broken as well. He could see the pained expression on her face as she struck the floor. Yet, no matter how he struggled he could not overcome the strength of his abductor._

_"Tigress!" Tiger yelled, using the only way to pass a message to his master "Tell Master Shifu I'm sorry!!"_

_"Tiger!" Tigress wailed and struggled to chase after him._

_He could see the pained expression on her face as she scrambled after him. He heard Tigress called out his name once again, as he vanished from her view. However, he could still see her, her wounded body on the snowy ground, turning it red. Tears streaked down his face as he saw the fragile body of his sister collapse, not knowing if she's alive or dead. Succumbing to the pain, Tiger closed his eyes and ceased his struggling, falling limp in his abductor's arms._

_When he woke up he was in a dark cell. His wounds had been cleaned and bandaged up. Tiger noticed a young panther sitting right outside his cell, looking at him._

_"Um...c...could you tell me where I am?" Tiger spoke softly_

_"You're in our castle." The young female replied slowly._

_"C...Castle?" Tiger repeated the word._

_"You're in the Panther Kingdom. Daddy brought you back. You were really injured." The panther spoke "Don't worry! I've asked them to patched you up so you'll be ok in no time!"_

_"I...I need to go back." Tiger said, his voice shaking slightly. "I need to go back! My sister..." _

_Seeing the young boy being unable to continue his sentence broke the girl's heart. She decided to do something to ease the boy's pain._

_"What's your name?" the girl asked, striking up a conversation._

_"T...Tiger." Tiger answered between sobs._

_"I'm Crest." The girl answered. "I can't let you out now, but when I grow up, I'll get you out of here and back home ok?"_

_Tiger looked up at the young feline outside his cell. Her expression was innocent and showed no sign of deceit. Nodding slightly, he began to long for the day he would be released from his cell and back home with Tigress._

**-Flashback End-**

Tiger stood by the beast and looked directly at it's eyes. He was shocked by what he saw. The beast's eyes were filled with pain, and fear. Not because of the battle. Those eyes held many years of fear, pain and suffering.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out one day." Tiger whispered into the beast's ear, so softly that no one else could hear. "We'll both knock each other unconscious so that the battle won't continue. I promise to get you out."

As though the beast agreed, it blinking slowly, acknowledging the deal and it's eyes filled with hope. It raised a paw as Tiger got into a position. Tiger leaped into the air and slammed his foot into the skull of the beast. Acting as though it was a reflex, the beast struck tiger and threw him into a wall, knocking him unconscious before falling unconscious itself.

From behind the dark archway, Hei Shang walked in with 3 generals behind him. He snarled at the outcome of the battle, not expecting all three to be unconscious. several soldiers ran in and dragged Viper and Tiger out of the arena and threw them back into their cell. The generals were too, shocked by the outcome.

"No one has been able to knock Valchion out in centuries!" one cried

"It's the power of the dragons! I can feel it!" Hei Shang smirked evilly "At last, the power will be mine to control!"

Hei Shang walked out of the room, his generals following behind, leaving the arena dark and deserted, expect for the unconscious form of the great beast Valchion.

* * *

Tigress slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the stone ceiling above her. She bolted up and looked around. She wasn't in the camp anymore. She was in a room. The room was plain, but nevertheless, it was a room. The door opened and a young puma walked in. The young female jumped slightly as she wasn't expecting to see Tigress awake.

"Master Tigress. You're awake." the puma bowed and spoke softly "My name is Macynth and I'll be attending to you while you are staying here."

"How did I get here?" was the first question Tigress asked.

"General Kim Guan carried you up. You were having a really high fever." Macynth replied "He instructed me to let no one come near you without his permission and to take care of you while you are here."

Tigress kept silent. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. She couldn't remember anything after she fell asleep in the camp. Everything was just one big blur.

"How long have I been out?" Tigress growled, unable to control her raging emotions.

"A...About 3 days since you arrived at the castle." Macynth shook slightly, stunned by the sudden change of tone in Tigress' voice.

"Get him here right now!" Tigress snarled "You know who I'm talking about!"

Macynth rushed out of the room like a pack of mad dogs were after her. Tigress got off the bed and paced the room floor. She had many questions in her mind, most of which could not be answered now. Out of those question, 3 questions haunted her the most. The first question that was tearing her apart was whether Tiger and Viper were alright. The next would be what Hei Shang intended to do. The final question that plagued her mind was the quote Master Oogway said to her _"A solid wall does not make a defense. Allies make the best of friends". _It wasn't long before Macynth returned with Kim Guan.

"You wanted to see me?" Kim Guan asked calmly

The next thing he knew was that he was being held up against the wall by Tigress "Where are they?"

"Who?" Kim Guan smirked

"Don't play games with me!" Tigress snarled "The deal's off unless they're safe."

"Don't worry, they're safe. Nothing will happen to them as long as you do as you are supposed to do." Kim Guan pulled Tigress off him and brushed his clothes. "I'll come by when you're needed."

Tigress watched as Kim Guan walked out of the room. Tigress growled with anger and shook with rage. Forcing herself, she calmed herself and started to meditate in an attempt to calm herself down. Yet the questions till plagued her relentlessly, carrying her to the spirit world once again.

* * *

**Woah! That was long! Alright! Finally this chapter is finished! Hopefully there will be some action during the next chapter. **

**Please review as I would like to know how my writing had improved/deteriorated. **

**Thank you!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

That previous chapter was a long one wasn't it! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. Here's the next chapter. I'm going to be uploading chapters more often, so do check regularly!

* * *

-**In the Spirit World-**

_Tigress found herself face to face with Master Oogway. _

_"Tigress. There is something that troubling you, isn't there." Master Oogway asked slowly_

_Tigress felt strangely calm and was in complete control of her emotions, unlike minutes ago. She nodded, her eyes fixed on the ground._

_"Why?" Master Oogway asked once again. Using his staff, he lifted Tigress' head to meet him eye to eye._

_"It's...It's..." Tigress opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to complete her answer._

_"Tiger" Oogway completed the sentence for her._

_Tigress wasn't surprised that Master Oogway knew what was troubling her. He had often talked to her after their incident with Hei Shang and he always knew how she felt and what she had on her mind. Master Oogway gave a smile and slowly turned, his back facing Tigress._

_"Come." Master Oogway said and began to walk forward._

_Tigress silently followed the great master. They walked on and on. Both masters soon arrived at a peach tree. Master Oogway settled himself comfortably under the peach tree and gestured for Tigress to take a seat._

_"Have you figured out the answer?" Master Oogway asked_

_Tigress shook her head "I don't understand Master."_

_"Because you don't understand, you are troubled." Master Oogway replied_

_"I still don't understand, Master." Tigress spoke "What do you mean a solid wall?"_

_Master Oogway shook his slowly, sighing deeply "You must find out yourself. Only you can find the answer."_

_Tigress kept silent, knowing that she had to find the answer herself. It was no use asking Master Oogway again. She had enough experience to know that asking him repeatedly wouldn't work. Tigress closed her eyes and bowed slightly, returning to the real world._

**-Return to reality-**

Tigress opened her eyes, her emotions no longer running wild. She knew what Hei Shang wanted. The power of the Twin Dragons. Focusing, the young feline tried to recall the story of the Twin Dragon. A story that she has not heard for more than 13 years.

* * *

Back in the Valley, two young lions stared out from the second level of Mr Ping's noodle shop. The young boy sighed and walked away from the window and to the bed that used to belong to Po. The room was filled with posters and figures of the Furious Five. It wasn't hard to tell that Po was a die hard fan.

"Min Yi, we should go to sleep now." Teck Xia spoke softly

"I hope Master Tigress is ok..." Min Yi grasped the sliver necklace that was around her neck

Hearing that, Teck Xia hung his head. Both cubs were extremely close to Master Tigress. In fact, she was the one that raised them and found a place for them to stay. Knowing that they has no way to help her was a huge burden on them. Min Yi slowly walked back to the bed and sat beside her brother. Teck Xia wrapped an arm around his sister and gave her a small hug, remembering when they first met Master Tigress 7 years ago.

**-Flashback-**

_A heavy blizzard struck the Valley of Peace. The temperature was beyond tolerable for the villagers in the Valley of Peace. The streets were empty, everyone safely in their home, except two young cubs barely the age of 3. They huddled together in an alleyway in the freezing snow. Shivering violently, they tried to keep each other warm._

_"It's ok Min Yi.." The young male spoke shakily "I'll find someway to keep warm.."_

_Then, both cubs felt something warm flung over them. Someone grabbed their arms and lead them to a building. Upon entering the building, Teck Xia immediately recognised it as an inn. They were brought upstairs and they entered a room. Wrapping the cloak around them tightly, Teck Xia looked up and saw a young tiger, no more than 11 years old in the room with them. Then, a red panda entered. Upon seeing the two shivering cubs, he dragged the young tiger to one side._

_"Tigress! What are they doing here?" the red panda asked sternly._

_"They were freezing outside..." Tigress whispered_

_"You know the rules!" the red panda scolded "We can't bring them back to the Jade Palace. It's as crowded as it is now."_

_"But Master Shifu..." Tigress began_

_"No buts Tigress. I want them gone by morning!" Shifu spoke angrily and walked out of the room._

_Teck Xia looked at the young feline. She was expressionless. She turned towards them and Min Yi stiffened up. Teck Xia knew what she was thinking. He too was wondering if they would get thrown out into the snow. Both watched as the young tiger walked towards them and knelt down._

_"What's your name?" Tigress asked_

_"T..Teck Xia. This is my sister Min Yi. A...Are you going to throw us out?" Teck Xia stammered slightly, not because he was cold but afraid of what the tiger would do._

_He felt Tigress grab his hand and lead him to the bed. She lifted him and Min Yi onto the bed and said "Sleep"_

_"B...But aren't you going to..." Teck Xia spoke shakily  
_

_"The blizzard is too heavy now. I'll bring you somewhere safe in the morning." Tigress merely replied._

_Without a word, Teck Xia snuggled under the blanket with Min Yi, feeling warmer than he has ever felt. Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep. The last thing he saw was the sunset yellow eyes of the young Tigress. _

_In the early hours of the morning, Tigress brought the two cubs to a childcare several meters from the inn. Knocking on the door, she stood there silently. A rabbit opened the door and was shocked to see them there. _

_"Master Tigress! Come in come in!" the rabbit cried_

_Entering the building, Teck Xia and Min Yi saw many toys and games around the place. The rabbit was talking to Master Tigress. Nodding slightly, the rabbit turned toward the both of them. Tigress walked over knelt down in front of them._

_"You'll stay here with Madam Chang. You'll be taken care of here." Tigress spoke, her face still has emotionless as the night before._

_"Why did you help us?" Min Yi asked softly, grasping her brother's paw tightly_

_"Because you remind me of myself." Tigress replied and without taking a second glance, she walked out of the building. _

**-Flashback End-  
**

Teck Xia heaved a heavy sigh, and looked down at his sister, only to realise that she had already fallen fast asleep. Gently, he laid her down on Po's bed and tucked her in. He stood by the window and saw a shooting star streak across the sky for a brief moment. He quickly closed his eyes and made a wish before he went to bed. Lying beside his sister, Teck Xia smiled as he softly patted his sister's head, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Yay!! Completed another chapter!! WooHoo!!**

**Stay tuned for the next upcoming chapter!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Tiger, Tiger. Are you alright?" Viper said, shaking the muscular feline

"Argh..." Tiger groaned, grasping his head "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been out for quite some time." Viper spoke

"Have I?" Tiger sounded surprised "It can hit harder than I thought. It was suppose to be hard enough to knock me out for a while."

"What?" Viper asked

"That beast, Valchion, it's being forced to fight whoever is in that arena. We need to save it." Tiger spoke. "We're going to save it when the resistance force attacks."

"But it'll disrupt the whole plan." Viper replied "We'll need to discuss it with Crest."

"Yeah.... but who knows when she'll visit again..." Tiger sighed softly

Just then, Crest rushed in hurriedly, closing and locking the large metal door behind her. She looked around frantically, as though afraid that someone might be eavesdropping on them. The odd thing was that she wasn't wearing the usual dresses she wore when she was in the castle. Instead, she was dressed in her black combat suit, armed to the teeth, making her blend in perfectly with the darkness of the cell. Tiger could see that the two blades that hung around her belt were stained with blood, a sign that she fought her way into the dungeons..

"Crest, what's wrong" Tiger spoke, noting her odd behaviour.

"He knows." Crest breathed "Hei Shang knows I'm leading the resistance team."

"What?!" Tiger exclaimed "How?"

"He sent Kim Guan to kill me." Crest furrowed her eyebrows, obviously stressed "It seems that he's known for a long time."

"What happened to Kim Guan?" Tiger asked

"He's agreed to help us. You know, with his past, he hates Hei Shang to the core." Crest replied "Anyway, we have to get you two out of here now! There's no telling when he might kill you."

"So what's going to happen now?" Viper asked after a brief moment of silence.

"We're going to get you out of here and commence the attack right now. The resistance will attack when I give them that signal." Crest replied "The plan.... we'll have to change it slightly. We still have to consider the fact that Hei Shang might set Valchion on us... Not to mention that he's been building up his army ready for any resistance movement."

"I wouldn't worry about Valchion. He's on our side. Once we set him free, he'll be on our side." Tiger smirked slightly

Crest stared at Tiger, then at Viper, who nodded slightly. She smiled "I don't even want to know how you achieved that."

Tiger shrugged and stood up. He stretched his aching muscles and asked "So, when are we going."

"Once I give Master Shifu the signal." Crest replied, reaching for a flash gun from her pocket.

"Master Shifu?!" Viper exclaimed "He's here?"

"Along with the rest of the Masters. Seems really keen on getting you and Master Tigress back." Crest climbed up the bars of the cage and removed a brick from it's position on the wall. "They'll be helping us with the attack so Hei Shang will have to deal with all of you if he escapes Tiger and Tigress' clutches."

Crest fired 3 flashes from her gun and leaped down from the cage. Unsheathing a sword, Crest sliced the cage bars in one swift stroke and turned towards the door. "Hurry we don't have much time."

Entering the brightly lit corridor was a problem for Tiger and Viper. It took a while for them to adjust to the light after being in the dark so long. It was then that Viper got a good look at how Tiger really looked like. Tall and muscular, Tiger wore a blue vest and dark pants. Viper could really see the resemblance Tiger had to Tigress. Both of their facial features were exactly alike. Sunset yellow eyes and a look that screamed "Don't mess with me".

Running down the corridor, they could hear the battle yells of the resistance army as they forced their way in the the castle doors above.

* * *

**Sorry, it's shorter than my other chapters, but I hope that it won't stop you from reading the next chapter!!**

**We're going into the big battle soon. It might take a little time so that I can get the best scenes I can think off and present a battle that will ROCK YOUR WORLD!!!**

**So sorry for the long wait, but STAY TUNED!!!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

Meanwhile, Tigress was being ushered to the Throne room by Kim Guan. Walking along the dark corridors, Tigress felt very uneasy, not knowing what Hei Shang would do. She didn't know anything about unlocking the power of the Twin Dragons.

"Hey" Kim Guan whispered "I need you to trust me"

Tigress was startled but snarled "Why should I trust you? You work for him."

"Listen, it's just a cover. I'm allied with a resistance force planning to overthrow Hei Shang. They've been planning this attack with your brother for many years. I promise you, you're brother and friend are safe. They're being rescued as we speak. Hei Shang knows of the attack, that's why he wants to locate the power as soon as possible." Kim Guan whispered back

"How do I know you're not lying?" Tigress was cautious and playing safe.

"I swear upon my life. But we have no time." Kim Guan said hurriedly as they approached the Throne Room. "You need to kill Hei Shang as soon as you see a chance. Once he gets away it will be hard to kill him."

As the duo entered the Throne Room, Tigress came face to face with an empty Throne Room, with the exception of Hei Shang, sitting gloriously on his golden throne. Hei Shang broke into a grin the moment he saw Tigress. Tigress snarled slightly with she locked eyes with Hei Shang. Hei Shang had grown old surprisingly fast. he had wrinkles and several white strands of fur. The enemy she spent her whole like training relentlessly to kill, the one who kidnapped her brother and killed her from the inside, was sitting right in front her. Tigress felt the urge to launched herself at him and start her long awaited revenge.

"Master Tigress" Hei Shang said her name with such greed "It's been really long. You've grown into a fine young lady."

Tigress avoided his gaze, suppressing a growl "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Hei Shang spoke, getting up from his throne and walking towards her "The power of the Twin Dragons. I know you can locate it. Who else but the great Master Tigress?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tigress tried to keep her cool, at the same time avoiding Hei Shang's gaze.

"I think you do" Hei Shang smirked, circling around Tigress "You're the key to unlimited power."

With moves like lightning, Hei Shang's paw grasped Tigress' neck, lifting her off the floor easily. Choking, Tigress tried to pry off Hei Shang's hand, but found he was surprisingly strong, as strong, if not stronger, than 13 years ago.

* * *

Several minutes before, the resistance force had already surrounded the castle. they were all lying in wait for the signal Crest would give them. Master Shifu and the other Masters were waiting with General Knlich and General Gartua, ready to charge in to the castle once the two generals cleared a way for them.

"Look, there's been a slight change in plans." Knlich informed the masters "Hei Shang knows we're attacking the castle and has a whole army waiting for the counterattack, thus you are to charge in and head to the throne room the moment we start the attack. There's no time to waste!"

The masters nodded, showing that they understood. It was the first time they were involved in such a huge battle since Tai Lung's attack on the village. All that was on their minds was to save Tigress and Viper and take out Hei Shang. They were all prepared for a tough battle. Crest warned them beforehand that Hei Shang would not be an easy opponent and old them not to underestimate him. Despite looking like he was 50 years old, Hei Shang was only 37 and was in top fighting form. This was also the reason why Hei Shang wanted the power of the Twin Dragons. it was to prevent his aging problem, a problem he had since he was a boy. Looking older than he really is was not something Hei Shang enjoyed. Upon hearing rumors that the Twin Dragon's power held unlimited power and will cause someone to become immortal and looking young forever, Hei Shang became obsessed with the power at a young age and began to look for the key to unlocking the power.

"Because of the change in plans, Master Tigress will no longer be sneaking up on Hei Shang. By the time you reach the throne room, Master Tigress should be already fighting a full scale battle against Hei Shang." Gartua continued "I don't suppose you need us to tell you what to do next?"

Another nod confirmed everything. Everyone was ready to fight, waiting for the signal. Just then, They noticed 3 red flares emerging from the ground, from where the dungeons were situated. With a loud roar, the resistance force charged and launched an all out attack on the castle. Swords clashed with swords as Hei Shang's army rushed out from the castle walls, engaging the resistance force in battle. The 5 masters raced through the army, fighting any one that was in their way, taking out at least 100 soldiers on their way in. Racing against the clock, the 5 sped to the throne room, all ready for the face-off against Hei Shang.

* * *

Crest, Tiger and Viper ran through the corridors that led them out of the dungeons. Both Tiger and Viper were following Crest, as they didn't know the way out.

"There's been a slight change of plans" Crest told them, "Tiger, you will not use the secret tunnel anymore. We're going straight in the the throne room and taking out Hei Shang."

"Tigress?" Tiger asked

"She's in the throne room now." Crest replied "Probably fighting Hei Shang by now."

"What!" Tiger exclaimed loudly

"It couldn't be helped. Hei Shang already took her to the throne room." Crest spoke calmly, despite knowing the Tiger was extremely worried.

"Let's hurry then." came the short reply

The three raced down the corridor. There wasn't any soldiers to stop them, for they were all busy keeping the resistance force out of the castle. Unfortunately for them, the throne room was still very far away. Even without anyone to stop them, it still would that them quite a while to reach the throne room. Tiger knew, that with every minute that passed, Tigress could be in grave danger. Hei Shang was strong, too strong for anyone to defeat alone. He never wanted to see Tigress injured like the night he was kidnapped. He spent every minute of his time worrying about her. He almost lost her once, and he wasn't about to lose her again.

* * *

**I'm sorry this isn't the battle you were expecting. It's just a build up. I guarantee you that the next chapter will definitely be the final battle.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

Tigress snarled as she flipped backwards to avoid Hei Shang's fist. After he tried to strangle her, she managed to score a hit in his lower jaw, causing him to loosen his grip and give Tigress the opportunity to escape. Now, the two were engaged in a battle to the death.

"The Power of the Twin Dragons lies within you and your brother. Surrender it to me and you may have a painless death" Hei Shang growled

"I don't know what key you're are talking about. I don't remember owning a key." Tigress replied, ready to defend herself if Hei Shang attacked

"You don't know do you?" Hei Shang grinned evilly. "The key isn't a physical key. The key to unlocking the power, is to sacrifice the lives of the twins who have it!"

Lunging towards her, Hei Shang extended his claws and swung his paw at Tigress. Narrowly missing her, Tigress sprang forward and tried to score a few hits, but all of them were blocked by Hei Shang. Tigress knew Hei Shang was powerful, and he had grown more powerful over the last 13 years. She knew she couldn't beat him alone, but one thing Tigress would never do was to admit defeat. Tigress lunged forward, sending a series of fast punches towards Hei Shang. Blocking them with ease, Hei Shang struck Tigress in the gut and sent her crashing into one of the marble pillars in the throne room, sending huge chucks of marble crashing down onto her.

"Why don't you just surrender. It'll make things a whole lot easier." Hei Shang hissed

Clambering out of the pile, Tigress glared at Hei Shang "I'd rather die before I surrender to the likes of you"

"It's your choice" Hei Shang shrugged before he raced forward, engaging Tigress in another round of fighting.

* * *

The five masters had already run past the main doors, currently heading to the throne room, where Tigress was said to be. The Palace was huge, almost 5 times bigger than the Jade Palace. With all the winding corridors and rooms, The masters had a difficult time finding the throne room.

"What is wrong with this castle!" Mantis yelled in frustration "Isn't the Throne Room the easiest place to spot? I mean, come on! It's the Throne Room!"

"We've tried every corridor, every door. What's left to try?" Po whined

"How about breaking through the walls?" Monkey suggested.

"It's a waste of energy." Master Shifu replied "And it'll take up too much time."

Looking around, Shifu spotted a doorway. It was hidden by a heavy red curtain. Walking over, he pushed it. To his surprise, the door swung open easily. Behind the hidden doorway was a long dark corridor.

"Maybe this is the way to the Throne Room." Po exclaimed

"If it is, this is a weird castle." Mantis commented

Just as the masters were about to step into the corridor, they heard footsteps. Suddenly, 3 blurs crashed into them, sending everyone flying in different directions. Getting out from where he was flung, Shifu looked over and saw the 3 blurs that has crashed into them. One of them was dressed in a black combat suit, which he recognised as Crest. The other was Viper, who was shaking her head, trying to clear her head. he watched as the other masters rushed up to her and gave her a huge hug. His attention was then drawn to the third and final blur. A tall muscular tiger was brushing himself off as he got up from the floor. he immediately went over to Crest to help her up. The tiger was dressed in a familiar vest and pants. Then, it struck him. Shifu stared at the tiger, not believing what he was seeing. It was then that the tiger locked eyes with Shifu. The two stared at each other for a long time, neither moving nor speaking.

"Master Shifu" the tiger spoke after a long period of silence.

"Tiger" Shifu spoke slowly, unable to process the fact that the figure standing before him was the very same pupil he had sent out that foggy winter night.

Tiger was much taller now. He was as slender as a male tiger could be, his muscles not showing much, but Shifu knew not to underestimate him. No one should ever underestimate the strength of Tiger and Tigress. Together, they were a deadly pair.

"Um...What's going on?" Po asked, puzzled at the two staring at each other.

"You must be the Dragon Warrior" Tiger spoke "I am Tiger."

"Nice to meet you." Po replied "You look really really similar to Tigress"

"I heard that many times." Tiger smiled slightly

"Huh?" Po was confused. he didn't understand how a complete stranger could be told that he looked like one of the Furious Five.

Seeing Po's puzzled look, Tiger chuckled slightly "You may not know this, but I'm Tigress' twin brother"

"Twin brother?!" Po,Monkey, Crane and Mantis exclaimed loudly

Before Tiger could exclaim, he detected sounds of fighting, but not from the battle outside the castle. It was coming from within the castle, a fight using kungfu. He looked at Shifu, who had also noticed the sounds. Turning towards the direction of the sounds, Tiger bounded forth, dashing down the corridor. Following him was Shifu, then by the other masters and Crest. As they ran, Po noticed that they were approaching a large door, a door that they had never seen before. Stopping just outside the door, Tiger knew that the sounds of fighting were coming from inside. Without hesitation, Tiger kicked open the large door with ease, revealing the Throne Room of Hei Shang's castle.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Ok, the next battle will definitely be the BIG battle!! So Stay Tuned!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

Far far away, back in the Valley of Peace, Teck Xia sat at the bottom of the steps leading to the Jade Palace. His eyes were closed, his head bowed. Anyone who walked past might think he was mediating, but he wasn't. He was thinking of all the times both he and Min Yi had spent in the Valley of Peace. Searching his memories, he couldn't find a single moment that didn't have Tigress in them. She was there to celebrate their birthday, she was there when Min Yi was sick, she was also there when they were being bullied by the village kids.

Thinking back, Teck Xia couldn't imagine life without Tigress. After so many years, she has become a part of his life. He was worried. Worried for the safety of all the masters that went out to look for Tigress and Viper. The few days he had spent in the Jade Palace allowed him to know all the other masters better. Opening his eyes, he looked at the steps leading to the Jade Palace. He had many memories of the steps. Memories he wished to forget. They were all the punishments Tigress received during the first few months since they were sent to the orphanage.

**-Flashback-**

_"You've been my student for many years" Shifu raised his voice "You have self discipline, so why is it that you've been trying to sneak out of the Jade Palace every night? Is it because of those two cubs?"_

_Tigress remained silent, her eyes staring at her feet. Teck Xia was hiding behind a bush, watching everything that was going on. He had grown closer to the young feline since she started visiting them after she brought them to the orphanage. Now she was being scolded for it. Teck Xia was only 3, but he knew that Tigress' master wasn't happy._

_"You have 2 choices." Shifu spoke, his voice slightly lowered "You can tell me the reason why you're sneaking out, or you can spend the night running up and down the step 500 times!"_

_Shifu's question was met with silence. Teck Xia couldn't believe that she was going through all that just to protect them. Shaking his head, Shifu walked back up the steps. Teck Xia saw the young tiger wait until Master Shifu was in the Jade Palace before she started her run up and down the stairs. Teck Xia couldn't bear to watch, heading back to the orphanage. Guilt filled him as he knew that she was being punished because of them._

**-Flashback End-

* * *

**

Tigress panted heavily as she landed several metres away from Hei Shang. She knew she couldn't last much longer if the battle continued. She could barely land a hit on him. Hei Shang was just as tired. He didn't expect Tigress to last this long. He had seriously underestimated her. Either way, neither of them could last very long if they were continued to be stuck at the stalemate they were at now. Tigress braced herself as Hei Shang charged at her, ready to counter any of his attacks. Suddenly, the large door to the Throne Room was kicked open, revealing several figures. Looking at the figures standing by the door, Tigress recognized them as the other masters, Shifu, Kim Guan, a black panther and most importantly, a Siberian Tiger that looked just like her. Distracted by the tiger, Tigress let her guard down, allowing Hei Shang to strike her in the face, causing her to crash into the marble walls of the Throne Room.

"Tigress!" Viper called out worriedly.

Clambering out of the rubble, Tigress shook her head as she focused on the tiger standing by the door. His sunset yellow eyes were locked onto hers, sending a wave of memories into her mind. Tiger ran over to Tigress and helped her out of the rubble. Tigress couldn't believe her eyes. Tiger, was standing before her after 13 years of separation.

"Is...Is it really you." Tigress whispered softly, so that only Tiger could hear.

"The one and only." Tiger replied cheekily, grinning at the young feline.

Tigress felt a wave of emotions running through her, but she suppressed them, knowing that it wasn't the right time. They were in the middle of a battle. Any weaknesses shown could be used against them.

"Alright guys! Let's rock and roll!" Po yelled

"Right!" The other masters chorused and got into their stance, ready to fight.

"No!" Tiger growled

"What?" Po was confused "No? What do you mean no?"

"This is our fight. Not yours" Tiger snarled, walking towards Hei Shang "Stay out of it"

Tigress and Tiger began to walk towards Hei Shang. Stopping several meters away from him, Tiger growled. Tigress followed suit, standing beside him, indicating that they were prepared for a fierce battle.

"Hei Shang!" Tiger snarled in a low voice "You're going to pay for what you did to us!"

"We've been waiting for this day" Tigress growled, her voice low and dangerous "You're going down."

"Woah, they don't sound like they've been separated for 13 years" Po commented, shocked

"That's what you get with twins." Crest smiled slightly, watching the two siblings assume their stances. "We better be ready to fight anytime"

"But Tiger told us to stay out of it" Viper replied

"Would you stay out of the fight if they were being killed?" Crest asked, already knowing the answer.

Hei Shang watched as the two siblings circled him. He smirked.

"Do you honestly think brats from the Jade Palace can defeat me!" Hei Shang roared "I am the greatest kungfu master in the world! No measly brat can even dream of defeating me!"

"We'll see about that." Tigress scowled, lunging into action.

Soon, Tiger and Tigress were engaged fiercely in a battle with Hei Shang. Both of them were using the Tiger style, having mastered it. Hei Shang, was using a style unlike any style they have fought against before. Hei Shang could defend himself on two fronts, Tiger and Tigress couldn't get a single strike in. Then, both siblings changed style. Tigress assumed the Black Tiger stance while Tiger assumed the Leopard stance. The other masters were surprised.

"I didn't know that Tigress mastered the Black Tiger Style." Monkey commented

"Neither did I." Viper agreed "I've only seen her practicing with the Tiger Style."

"The Black Tiger Style is Tigress' forte." Shifu spoke "She mastered it way before any of you came. By the time you came, she was already practicing the Tiger style."

"Wait. What's the difference between the Black Tiger Style and the Tiger style?" Po asked

"The Black Tiger style is more complicated than the Tiger Style." Shifu replied

"Then shouldn't she learn the Tiger Style before the Black Tiger Style?" Po asked again

Shifu nodded his head, "It was her decision"

Looking back, Shifu found himself remembering the time Tigress asked him about the Black Tiger Style.

**-Flashback-**

_Shifu stood at the doorway as he watched Tigress rummaging through the thousands of scrolls that was stacked high above her head. Tigress was only 6 years old. It had been 7 months since Tiger was kidnapped. He had observed Tigress' behavior for the past few months and it had changed drastically. She used to be a carefree girl that knew when to play and when to train. Now she was quiet, reserved and trained from morning to night. She barely spoke and she was always in the library reading a scroll._

_"Tigress" Shifu spoke, interrupting her _

_Tigress turned around and bowed slightly, but didn't say a word. Shifu was worried. He knew the extend of emotional trauma that Tigress felt, but could never halt Tigress from becoming more and more reserved. Shaking his head, he turned and walked away._

_"Master" a small voice came from behind him._

_Startled by the voice he hadn't heard in months, Shifu turned around. Tigress stood in front of him, eyes avoided his. In her hands was a dusty old scroll. Even without Tigress saying anything, he knew what she wanted. To master the technique that was on the scroll she was holding._

_"Would you teach me?" Tigress asked softly, knowing that Shifu already guessed what she wanted. _

_Walking towards her, Shifu took the scroll from her small hands. Unraveling it, Shifu realized that the scroll held the moves for the Black Tiger Style. _

_Looking at his young student, Shifu asked "This is a very difficult technique. It would be best if you chose and easier one."_

_"No." Tigress answered "I want to learn it. I don't care how hard it is."_

_Shifu now understood the level of emotional damage Tigress had taken. Her entire personality was affected by Tiger's kidnapping. Looking at her face, he could tell that Tigress wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to learn the Black Tiger Style._

_"Very well." Shifu agreed, knowing that there would be no changing Tigress' mind in the state she was in "But you must be prepared. This will not be an easy task."_

_"I'm ready." came the short reply._

**-Flashback End-

* * *

**

**Yes!! This chapter is finally finished. The final battle is started. The action will really get started the next chapter. **

**Sorry to keep you waiting!!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

Having changed their fighting style, both Tiger and Tigress were pushing Hei Shang back. He was unable to keep up with two different styles from two different opponents. Slowly Hei Shang was losing. With each punch the siblings lashed out, he was being beaten. He couldn't keep up with the two felines.

"How...How is this possible?!" Hei Shang roared.

He was covered in bruises and cuts from the fight. He was bleeding from several deep cuts in several places, but none of them were life threatening. Tiger and Tigress looked just about the same. Tigress was more roughed up as she was fighting Hei Shang for a longer time. Both siblings had cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. Silence filled the room as all fighting ceased. All three of them breathed heavily, worn out from the fight.

Hei Shang wiped the blood off his chin "I'm not done yet. You can't beat me!"

"You've already lost." Tiger spoke calmly

Hei Shang charged forward in a fit of rage. Tiger and Tigress pulled back, and sent forward a hard punch that sent Hei Shang spiraling into his throne. Turning away, both siblings began to walk towards their fellow masters, who was smiling at the fact that Hei Shang had been beaten. Without warning, a loud maniacal laugh echoed throughout the room. All eyes turned towards the bloody form of Hei Shang, his mouth twisted in an evil smile. A dark aura enveloped Hei Shang, forming a cloak of pure darkness around him. His bruises vanished and his wounds closed.

"How?" Tigress breathed

"D...Dark Magic..." Crest shuddered slightly. She could feel the air around them getting heavier.

"Get back!" Shifu shouted, as Hei Shang unleashed a loud roar

A strong dark energy wave washed over them. it didn't harm them, but it allowed them to understand the level of dark energy they were dealing with. From what they felt, Shifu knew that Hei Shang was on a level that they couldn't even hope to defeat. Tiger and Tigress stared in horror as the menace before them lifted its head and looked at them directly in the eyes. His eyes glowed with rage and turned blood red.

"You think you can beat me?!?" Hei Shang roared manically "You haven't even begun to see my real power! I'm sick of playing around. I'm going to finish off what I started years ago!"

With that, Hei Shang began to mutter a stream of magical chants. His paws moved in various directions, forming symbols in the air. Everyone froze in place, not knowing what to do. Tiger and Tigress stood in the middle of the throne room, their eyes on the black panther in front of them, ready to counter any tricks he might have to pull. Neither feline had any experiences with black magic, thus neither knew how to defeat Hei Shang in this state.

As the muttering continued, black puddles began to form on the floor. Each puddle began to rise and take on a form. These forms resembled ghostly soldiers carrying weapons of all sorts. Hei Shang finished chanting and unleashed his army of the undead against the heroes. Tiger and Tigress were the first to take on the undead soldiers, but realized that the soldiers were not aiming for them, but all the others at the doorway.

"Don't worry" Hei Shang swayed from side to side, laughing crazily "I have something more special for the both of you."

Tiger growled, ready to fight anything Hei Shang threw their way. He had finally lost his mind, unleashing the dark side of himself, caused by the amount of black magic he had practiced over the years. Corrupted and filled with nothing but darkness, Hei Shang was the closest thing to pure darkness the two siblings would ever see in their life time. As more and more soldiers appeared, Tiger and Tigress tried to fight of some of them, causing them to be pushed closer to the doorway, reducing the number of undead heading to the other masters. Finally, the puddles closed up, and the last of the soldiers trudged out of them. The soldiers were easy to defeat, but their number was large. There were hundreds swarming the entire room.

"Now, for the grand finale!!!" Hei Shang bellowed

A string of muttered words came from him, his paws once again forming elaborate signs and symbols. Tiger and Tigress looked at each other, and reached a mutual understanding. They had to stop Hei Shang before he unleashed another attack. Both sprung forward, eyes shining with determination. As they reached the centre of the room, both fell to the ground with a loud thud. looking back, both siblings noticed that dark energy had wrapped themselves tightly around their legs, restricting them from moving their legs. Getting up, they tried to pull the ropes of energy away from them, but their hands just went straight through.

A smile formed on Hei Shang face as he finished his spell. An elaborate design on the floor began to shine brightly. The other master shielded their eyes as they finished off the last of the soldiers. When the light faded, They looked around for any sign of monsters or any thing the spell might have summoned, but there was nothing.

"Let's rewind time!!" Hei Shang raised his paws.

A huge gust of wind came from nowhere and engulfed the whole room. Everyone grabbed on to something that was securely fastened to the ground. When the wind stopped, everyone saw what the spell had done. Hei Shang was younger, much much younger.

"Why would he want to turn back time? Isn't he more powerful now instead of last time?" Po wondered

"I don't know, there must be a - Po, are you getting smaller?" Crane gasped

"Well, I've been working out." Po replied sheepishly, "I didn't think that - "

"Po! You are getting smaller, literally!" Monkey cried out

Looking down, Po realized that he was extremely short compared to the other masters.

"Hey! What's going on?" Po cried out.

Po slapped his paw to his mouth. His voice had turned squeaky. Then, it struck him. He wasn't getting smaller he was getting younger! As soon as Po stopped shrinking, Crane began to shrink. He shrunk until his broad bamboo hat covered him from head to toe. Struggling out from under the hat, Crane saw everyone else getting younger. Mantis shrunk until his was once again a larvae. Viper was half the length of Master Oogway's staff and was as thin as as it. Monkey's fur got darker as he shrunk, his paws and feet became so small that he couldn't hold his staff anymore. His staff clattered to the ground, echoing throughout the room. Crest shrunk as well, her knives clattering on the ground. Master Shifu became younger too, his mustache was shorter and his wrinkles disappeared. All of them were confused and disoriented. Tiger and Tigress stared in horror as their friends shrunk and became younger.

"It's your turn now" Hei Shang hissed

* * *

**Ok!! End of this chapter!! Sorry for the long update. I was busy. Anyway, we're halfway through the major battle, but the best part has yet to come! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Sorry for the long update. My keyboard broke, and I just got it repaired. This chapter is longer than usual to make up for the long wait for this update.

* * *

"What have you done to them?" Tiger growled, his eyes narrowed at Hei Shang

Shaking violently due to the immense darkness around him, Hei Shang laughed "Don't worry, it'll be your turn soon."

"Ow!" a loud cry from Po shook Tiger from his thoughts.

Turning around, Tiger saw Po jumping up and down, howling and screaming like the little kid he was. Tiger saw that Po's right paw had turn an ugly shade of red.

"Gosh! Po, what happened?" Viper asked

"I don't know!!" Po whined, sucking on his blistered hand. "The last time i burnt my hand this badly was thirteen years ago!"

Both felines froze. Thirteen years ago. Hei Shang had turned the clock back in time. He was turning time back to thirteen years ago. Tiger looked at Tigress and Tigress looked at him. Their eyes were filled with fear and panic. They both understood what was going to happen and they could do nothing about it. Turning their attention back to Hei Shang, both felines realized that he had already began chanting. Tearing their feet away from the dark tentacles, which had weakened as Hei Shang channeled all his power into his chant, the siblings launched themselves forward, hoping to break Hei Shang's chanting. In a final sprint, both charged towards Hei Shang. Mere inches away from Hei Shang, Tigress felt something snap inside of her. Her eyes widened and she crashed to the floor. Shortly after her crash, Tiger too crashed to the floor.

"Tigress! Tiger!" Shifu shouted

He tried to run towards them, but the same tentacles that held Tigress and Tiger in place were now around them, preventing any movement. They could only watched as the change took place.

"No...Not now!" Tiger snarled, his voice shaking as he stood up.

"We...can't give in.." Tigress gritted her teeth as she stood up as well

Then, it happened. Tigress began to shrink first. Her entire body began to shrink. Her paws became no bigger than a small saucer, her height just slightly taller than Master Shifu, about 1/3 her usual height. Tiger too shrunk the same way, but he was a few centimeters taller than Tigress. They had been reverted back to being 5 years old. Looking down at themselves, they barely had time to react before the full effects of the spell kicked in.

"Ahhhh!!" Tigress screamed in pain as her left leg buckled under her.

"No!" Tiger yelled "Argh!!!!"

Tiger fell to the ground, clutching his side in pain. Slowly, small cuts and bruises began to form on both Tiger and Tigress. A large gash appeared on Tigress' head and immediately began to bleed profusely. Her left paw went up to her chest as the sounds of breaking bones resounded through the room. Her right paw, which was grabbing her thigh fell away as the bones inside broke, revealing the deep gash that tore open Tigress' leg from hip to knee. Tiger lurched as 3 deep gashes appeared in his back and side and began to bleed, staining his blue vest. His ribs broke and his left arm fell to the floor as the bones fractured. His eye swelled and became black, his nose broke and began to bleed ans his lip split and too began to bleed. His right foot bent in an odd angle as the ligament inside tore.

As their screams of pain resounded throughout the room, all the masters stared in shock as wounds began to appear on Tiger and Tigress' small battered bodies.

"W...What's going on??" Po panicked, not understanding why wounds were appearing on Tiger and Tigress'

"Master!" Viper asked worriedly "Why is this happening."

Master Shifu was staring at the two felines with blank eyes "He has turned back time"

"What does that mean?" Monkey asked, his small eyes looking at Master Shifu.

"Thirteen years ago, I sent out both Tiger and Tigress on a simple mission. Only Tigress returned." Shifu spoke sullenly, the screaming of his students thundering through in his mind. "She was badly injured, to the point where she almost died."

Po stared at the small bloody bodies that lay before Hei Shang, their bodies trembling in pain and their throats hoarse from screaming. He couldn't understand how anyone could endure all those injuries and still survive. He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to stop himself from crying. He was useless. He couldn't do anything that could save Tiger or Tigress from Hei Shang now. The realization of his feelings struck him with full force as he realized that Tigress was in grave danger. Helpless he could only watch as Hei Shang grinned madly, evil radiating out from his body.

Hei Shang laughed as the two small felines writhed in pain and agony. "Let's finish what we started years ago, shall we?"

Bringing his foot up, he slammed ii down onto Tiger's back. The impact on his deep wounds cause Tiger to scream as excruciating pain shot through his body. Tigress watched as he brother was mercilessly tortured before her eyes. Her nightmare began to play in her head as she shut her eyes, trying to block out the visions. Hei Shang grabbed Tigress by her vest, pulling her up to his eye level.

"You wouldn't help me find the dragon's power. This is your divine punishment!" Hei Shang slammed his fist into her abdomen and sent her flying into a wall with a kick. Tigress landed in the cold marble floor, her wounds bleeding profusely. Tiger soon landed beside her. Weakly, he stretched out his uninjured hand and reached for Tigress. Grasping her hand, his eyes locked on her fading eyes.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you." Tiger coughed weakly

"No..." Tigress whispered, her life force fading rapidly "I'm sorry. I vowed to save you and get revenge but -"

Coughing violently, blood began to flow from the corners of her mouth "I couldn't do it till the end."

Tiger knew his vision was fading and he knew neither Tigress nor he would last any longer.

"I...I love you Tigress, always have always will." Tiger whispered with his last breath

"I love you too... Tiger... " Tigress breathed her final words as the life went out of her eyes.

Hearing those words Tiger smiled, before letting the light in his eyes die out as well.

Hei Shang cackled maniacally as he turned towards the other Masters

"They're finally dead, who's next?"

* * *

**Yes!! The extreme climax has almost reached it's peak! Look forward to a grand ending! The next chapter will be the last!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Haha! We've come to the last and final chapter of the entire story!! This is an extra long chapter so as to not keep you waiting any longer. Hope you enjoy this ending!!

* * *

"T..Tigress!!!" Po screamed as he saw the two small bodies lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"No..." Viper whispered in disbelief, sinking to the ground in despair.

The dark tentacles released them, and the Masters all sank to the ground, defeated.

"This... can't be..." Crane breathed silently

"Tiger..." Crest murmured softly

Master Shifu closed his eyes "Tigress. Tiger. I.. have failed once again."

With a roar of rage, Po launched himself at Hei Shang, using every ounce of strength he had left to try to inflict some damage on the maniac. Hei Shang merely lifted and arm and tossed Po away like he was nothing. Being the size of a toddler did not help Po one bit.

"You....You killed them!!" Po shouted angrily, his tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. "ARHHHHH!!!"

Po jumped back into action, attacking with everything he's got.

"We're not going to forgive you." Viper rose slowly, before taking a piece of the action

"You killed our friends. That's unforgivable." Monkey spoke calmly, before snapping his long staff into two pieces. Taking a piece, he started to join Po and the others.

"Nothing going to save you now." Mantis snarled slightly before he attacked Hei Shang to the best of his ability as a larvae

"Even death would not be a satisfactory punishment for the likes of you" Crane said sullenly and joined the battle.

Now, all five masters, despite being the size of toddlers, were fighting all out against Hei Shang. Hei Shang smirked and deflected all the blows that were thrown at him.

"Pathetic fools!! You can never beat me!!" Hei Shang screamed, sending the Masters flying in different directions.

A sharp kick to the head send Hei Shang spiraling into the marbles walls. Master Shifu breathed heavily as he landed on the ground with a soft thump. All the other masters stared at Master Shifu. His eyes were lit, a fire blazing through them.

"You'll have to deal with me first." Shifu growled slightly

Po was shocked. He had never heard Master Shifu growl the way he did now. His voice was deep and was laced with rage and anger. Po grinned, knowing that Hei Shang wold never win in this situation. However, he wasn't going to take any chances. They all had to be on guard in order to defeat Hei Shang with minimal injuries. Hei Shang crawled out of the rubble and stood up.

"Are you sure you want to defeat me? Shifu!" Hei Shang laughed "After all, defeating me will result in you become 13 years older!!!"

"Heh" Shifu smirked "I bet if I step out of this room I'll be 13 years older too. Isn't it? What's the difference? It's only temporary."

Hei Shang growled. Shifu had seen through his lies. He was hoping to trick Shifu into giving up with the though of remaining young. Looks like it wasn't going to work. Dark energy radiated from him as he prepared to fight.

"Well then," Hei Shang gave a crazed grin, madness raging behind his eyes "Let's dance."

* * *

Whiteness. He was surrounded by whiteness. He sat up, realizing that he didn't feel any pain. Checking himself over, he didn't find any wounds although he knew he suffered fatal wounds. Looking over to the small body beside him, he gently stroked his sister's fur, feeling the softness at his fingertips. She too was free of all wounds. He smiled gently, as he observed his sleeping sister. His sister began to stir, and opened her sunset ruby eyes to meet with his. As their eyes locked on to each other, they both felt at peace.

"Where are we?" Tigress asked, sitting up."The last thing I remember was fighting Hei Shang."

"We probably died." Tiger said, looking around at the vast white space.

"Oh, I see. " Tigress poke the only that that came to her mind. "So... this is suppose to be heaven?"

"Not quite" A loud voice boomed "You're smaller than I thought..."

"Who's there!" Tiger asked, looking around.

"I am here." The voice spoke from behind them.

Turning around, Tiger and Tigress came face to face with what looked like two floating masses of energy. One was a fiery red, the other a serene blue. They couldn't explain it, but the two beings were radiating power that they have never experienced before. Looking closely, they could just barely make out a faint dragon outline in each of the two masses.

"Who or what exactly are you?" Tigress asked

"We are the Dragons of Knowledge and Wisdom." the blue dragon spoke, its voice calm and tranquil. "I am the Dragon of Wisdom."

"And I the Dragon of Knowledge" the red dragon spoke.

"Wha..." Both siblings were stunned "The...The Twin Dragons... but how?"

"Both of you, are the key to unlocking and freeing our power." The red dragon spoke, several small flames escaping it's mouth

"So... He was right..." Tiger looked down, realizing that if Hei Shang had tried, he would have unlocked the power of the Twin Dragons.

"We are in the world between the two ending points." The blue dragon spoke once again, a small blue mist appearing as she spoke.

"Ending points?" Tiger asked, puzzled

"Every animal starts their journey on the neutral ground, otherwise known as the place of birth. From then on, every little action will determine if that creature will proceed up or down to the ending points. Up being heaven, down being hell. Most animals end up going to heaven, for that good deeds exceed their bad ones. But there are also the minority that end up in hell. Then, there's a rare few that don't make it to either. Instead, they end up wandering as restless spirits." The blue dragon started

"Between these two ending points, lies the subconscious. This is where all heroes end up after they moved on. Here, they have to make a choice to be reincarnated or to move on to the spirit world." The red dragon continued.

"So.. we have to choose now?" Tigress asked

"No. For your case, it is special. You two are the key to free our power. You still have many friends who are fighting your enemy for you." The blue dragon gestured to the side, where a portal had opened and the 5 masters and Shifu could be seen fighting Hei Shang.

"They... they're fighting... for us..." Tigress exclaimed.

"Exactly. That why, you have to go back. To defeat this menace that intends to use our power for his own personal gain, you have to go and save your world." the red dragon said "To do so, you must first unlock our power."

"How do we do that?" Tiger asked

"Tigress, Master Oogway gave you a riddle. Did he not?" the red dragon looked at the young feline

"Yeah. A solid wall does not make a defense. Allies make the best of friends." Tigress replied "I still don't understand what it means."

"Solve it, and you will find the key. Good luck." The blue dragon said as they disappeared from view

"Hey! Wait!" Tiger shouted "Darn it."

Tiger turned around and found Tigress sitting on the ground, her head in her paws. Tiger walked over and wrapped his arm around her. The two of them sat in silence, pondering over the riddle. Tiger couldn't remember the last time he was able to hold on to Tigress this way. It had been years since he last did.

"Tye..." Tigress whispered, using her brother's nickname "I've missed you..."

"Hah, I've missed you too. Kitten." Tiger closed his eyes, pulling his sister closer to him. This was a side that Tigress only showed him and no one else. not even Master Shifu knows.

"What do you think Master Oogway means?" Tigress asked quietly, enjoying the presence of her older brother beside her

"A solid wall... it could mean a barrier. Like the Jade Palace walls, or the castle walls. It could even be an emotional blockade." Tiger mused. "Let's think around the possibility of it being an emotional barrier. After all, there area ton of walls in China itself."

"So... an emotional barrier isn't the way to defend one from being hurt." Tigress spoke, her paw unconsciously moving to her heart.

Tiger noticed and grabbed her paw. Tigress' head snapped up, looking at him.

"It's not berating you. Everyone has some sort of wall around their heart. You're not the only one." Tiger had a solemn look on his face.

Tigress nodded, understanding her brother's words.

"Allies make the best of friends." Tiger repeated the sentence. "This is the only part that I don't understand. Allies. They have to friends. Otherwise, why become allies?"

Tigress thought for a moment, then she got it "Allies.. that's it! Knowledge and Wisdom. they're two different things. When two different sides become allies, they become stronger. If Knowledge and Wisdom were to combine, the key would be revealed."

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" Tiger grinned

"I've read a lot of books the past few years." Tigress smirked

"How are we going to do that?" Tiger mused.

A bright light suddenly emitted from their connected paws. Looking down, they were met with a warm golden light that showered them in sparkles. Looking at each other, both of them understood the other party immediately. Standing up, being careful not to break contact, they faced each other and held paws. Then, the two felines were engulfed in a curtain of golden light. When the light died out, two very different felines stood in their place. They were no longer the size of toddlers. Instead, they were back to their originals sizes. There was a slight difference in their features. Both felines had grown two extremely long canine teeth. With these teeth, they no longer resembled modern tigers, but instead, resembled ancient saber-tooths.

Tigress was clad in a flaming red vest with a fire pattern around the bottom of the vest. The shoulder guards that were now over her shoulders was a maroon red. Her wrists wore two golden bands with a red crystal embedded in each. A loose black pants covered her legs, fire patterns too licking the bottom.

Tiger wore a similar outfit. His outfit was a calming blue and his shoulder guards are a navy blue. The patterns on his clothes were a frosty white and blue, like snow. They looked at their new outfits, shocked.

The two dragons once again appeared and the Dragons congratulated them.

"Congratulations, you have unleashed our power. We will entrust out powers to you. Use them for good and save your world." Both dragons said in unison. "But be careful, once your powers are deactivated, your wounds will return. We wish you all the best."

The Dragon of Knowledge entered Tigress and the Dragon of Wisdom entered Tiger. Both felt a warm sensation as their life began to flash before them.

**-Flashbacks**-

_Shifu found the both of them shivering in the snow just outside the Jade Palace_

_Both of them training, learning the Tiger style from Master Shifu_

_Master Oogway offering them a peach under the Scared Peach Tree_

_Running through the corridors in the Jade Palace_

_Being scolded by Master Shifu for not doing their chores_

_Receiving the mission from Shifu_

_Fighting Hei Shang as kids_

_Tigress being brought back by Zeng after being seriously injured_

_Tiger waking up in the dungeon_

_Tigress reading through millions of scrolls even before she recovered_

_Tiger reading some stolen manual from Crest_

_Tigress training in the Black Tiger style_

_Tiger training in the Leopard style_

_Tigress' disappointment when she didn't become the Dragon Warrior_

_Tiger bleeding after being tortured_

**-Flashbacks End-

* * *

  
**Po screamed in frustration when he was thrown to the floor for the hundredth time. He couldn't understand it. He was the Dragon Warrior, yet he couldn't protect Tigress from Hei Shang. He now knew how much Tigress meant to him, and how much he loved her. Hei Shang had killed the one he loved, yet be couldn't beat him. For the first time since defeating Tai Lung, Po felt hopeless.

'I can't give up!' Po thought 'He must be defeated!"

Just then, a bright light began to shine from the sides. Po looked over. A stunning light engulfed the place where Tiger and Tigress' still bodies lay. Po didn't understand what was going on, neither did Hei Shang or the other masters. Slowly, the light began to dissipate. Po couldn't move. His mouth flew open as he saw Tiger and Tigress standing tall and proud, dressed in new outfits without a scratch on them.

"Tiger! Tigress!" Po shouted in shock and happiness

"No... Impossible!!!" Hei Shang roared with rage. "I...I killed you!"

"We're back, and we're ready to kill you." Tiger said calmly.

"You can't escape from us this time." Tigress growled

Both siblings lunged towards Hei Shang, who jumped backwards to avoid them. He gave a low growl, before summoning all his black magic to form two dark gauntlets on his hands. Tiger once again assumed the Leopard Stance, and Tigress assumed the Black Tiger Stance. An eerie silence fell as both sides stared at one another. The other masters gathered, staying clear of the battlefield.

With a loud roar, Hei Shang charged, losing the last bit of sanity he had. The revival of Tiger and Tigress was a shock to him. He knew he killed them, and judging by the outfits they wore, they had unlocked the power of the Twin Dragons and were using it for themselves.

"You... You've unlocked the power." Hei Shang snarled "Give it to me!"

"Over our dead bodies." Tiger spoke, thrusting out a fist

Hei Shang dodged, only to be hit by Tigress, who had sent a roundhouse kick towards him. Landing on his feet, Hei Shang sent forth a wave of dark energy. Tiger and Tigress avoided his attack with ease, leaping high above the ground. Tigress grabbed Tiger's arm in mid air, spinning, she sent him flying towards the mentally unsound panther. Tiger roared as his fist connected with Hei Shang's face. Just before Hei Shang collided with the ground, Tigress sent a kick into Hei Shang, sending him into the pillars far across the room. Stumbling out of the rubble, Hei Shang roared loudly, his voice shaking the entire room. Dark energy poured out from the insane panther.

Po was shocked by the revival of Tiger and Tigress. Just moments ago, their small battered forms lay still on the cold marble floor, but now, they were fighting Hei Shang with such ease. Furthermore, he was stunned by the razor sharp fangs that protruded from their mouths. He knew them to be the canines of saber-tooth tigers but never expected Tiger and Tigress to have them. It seemed unnatural, but it seemed to fit them perfectly. Coupled with the outfit, anyone could tell they were a force to be reckoned with.

"It's time to finish you off." Tigress clenched her fists.

In a split second, both Tigress and Tiger appeared in front of Hei Shang and pounded their fists into him. Hei Shang flew across the floor and landed on the floor, blood pooling around him. He was finally dead, everyone knew that. Everyone began to return to their original form. the other masters were delighted at being back to their form. Crest too, returned to her original form. She stared at the bloody body laying across the room.

"Good riddance. Father." Crest said, her voice tinged with remorse.

Master Shifu looked at his two prized students. Standing tall and proud, having defeated an enemy. He was proud. Proud that Tigress didn't stray from the right path like Tai Lung. Proud that his two students were able to come together to beat what could be considered the most dangerous enemy they have ever met.

"He's finally dead. Isn't he." Tigress asked

"Yeah. He got what he deserves." Tiger replied

"In that case, we can..." Tigress spoke, her eyes closing

"...finally rest, without regrets." Tiger continued, his body swaying slightly.

With a loud crash, both siblings fell to the ground. A bright light covered them and they reverted back into their own clothes. The only trace that they had received the power of the Twin Dragons was the sharp canines and a small insignia of two dragons tattooed on their hands. Blood pooled around them as the masters gathered around them in shock and last thing Tigress heard was Po screaming her name.

"TIGRESS!!!"

* * *

It had been 4 months since the battle with Hei Shang. Crest had taken over the kingdom, releasing all the slaves and was currently in the midst of rebuilding the kingdom. the people revered her as a ruler they could look up to. Valchion had been released into the mountain, where he found a cave to spend the rest of his life. Kim Guan stayed by Crest's side, serving as her personal bodyguard.

Meanwhile, Tiger and Tigress had been recuperating back at the Jade Palace. They had lost a lot of blood. If it wasn't for the resistance's doctors, they never would have made it. Even so, their lives hung in the balance while making it back to the Jade Palace. Tigress had almost lost the use of her leg, seeing as the muscles were almost ripped to shreds. Lucky for her, the doctors managed to patch up her leg and it was healing nicely. After several weeks of intensive rehabilitation, Tigress regain the use of her leg, and Tiger, the use of his arm. A scar marked the deep scars on Tigress' leg and head, where the wounds were the most serious. Tiger had 6 scars in total from the slashes he had received.

Teck Xia and Min Yi had left to head to the Great Eastern Border, where they intended to train under the great Master Cheetah. Tigress was still unconscious when they left, so they left a letter for her.

_Dear Master Tigress_

_Thank you for taking care of us all these years. We know we have caused you a lot of trouble, but we want to let you know that we really love you a lot. We are heading to the Great Eastern border, where we will train in martial arts. We want to become like you and protect those we love. One day, we will return to the Valley and hopefully have the chance to spar against you. We'll be thinking of you everyday. Thank you for all that you have done for us. Someday, we will repay you. Rest well and get better soon._

_Love,_

_Teck Xia and Ming Yi  
_

Although Tigress had already awakened, Po had still not told Tigress about his feelings. He decided to do it, that night, under the sacred peach tree. He had told Tigress to meet him under the sacred peach tree at sundown. Po's heart flew as he saw her walking to the peach tree.

"So. What do you want Panda." Tigress asked

"Um.." Po stammered slightly, feeling rather nervous.

"Spit it out. I don't have all day." Tigress rolled her eyes.

When Po didn't say anything, Tigress gave an exasperated sigh and and turned away.

"I love you!" Po managed to get the words past his lips.

Tigress froze on the spot. Po walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I really really like you. I was hoping that ..."

"That I would feel the same way?" Tigress finished for him, her voice still emotionless.

"Yeah." Po breathed, his hopes shattering at the sound of her icy voice.

"Maybe I do Panda. Maybe I do." Tigress replied softly

Po grinned. He was elated. Then he was pushed back by Tigress. With her back still facing him, she began to walk down the steps. "Don't think this changes anything Panda. you're still a blundering idiot."

Even so, Po was over the moon. He had a chance to win Tigress' heart. He was so elated that he didn't notice Tiger sitting in the peach tree, watching him. Tiger laughed softly, and leaped off the tree, landing behind Po.

"Let me tell you something Panda." Tiger spoke "You'll probably get beaten up before I can get to you but, if you treat my sister badly, prepare for a world of hurt. Good luck"

Po watched as Tiger leaped away, over the roof of the Jade Palace. He hadn't thought about it before, but now he realized that if he messed up, there would be not one but two tigers after him. Despite that, Po didn't mind. He loved Tigress and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**YES!!! End of the entire story!!! So how was it? did you like it? I hope you do. Thanks for reading again. **

**~THE END~  
**


End file.
